


I'm The Loneliest of All

by Lisa_Kay



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos is like i'm gonna protecc, Aaren is the ship name, Asexual Character, Eager Gren, Fluff, Gren is very friendly and not wary, M/M, Skeptical Aaravos, Slow Build, Touch-Starved, he really should be, lonely aaravos, protect this happy boy, touch starved Aaravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kay/pseuds/Lisa_Kay
Summary: After Viren's arrest, Gren is released and put in charge of sorting through Viren's items. He is mostly interested in the room Viren seemed to spend most of his time and in there, Gren finds that he's possibly made the worst or best decision of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwucraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwucraft/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a baying crowd  
> And it's a call to account  
> It's a crying shame if you don't come   
> And it's a call to account  
> And it's a crying shame if you don't come  
> Are you with me?  
> Are you with me?"
> 
> "Through the Cellar Door" by Lanterns on the Lake

"Wait.... me????? Are you sure you don't have me mixed up with some other Commander Gren?" 

Opeli stared at him blankly. "Yes, you. What other Commander Gren is there?"

"Oh, gee... Well... You see.... Maybe I'm not the best person for this kinda thing. I don't know a whole lot about magic and stuff. Shouldn't we wait for his daughter to come back?" 

"We have to know what he's been doing, Commander. For now, we must use what we have. You were down there. You saw what he was doing - where he went."

"Yes, but-"

"I appreciate your cooperation, Commander." 

As Opeli walked off to attend to other business, Gren could only look at the floor helplessly. He wasn't a mind reader. He couldn’t see through walls. He didn't have super hearing. He had been chained to a wall for almost a month, only seeing Viren as he came down the stairs or to interrogate the elf prisoner, or- 

_Oh._

For the past several days, Gren had seen Viren disappear in a room and he would not come out for hours at a time. When he did, he was frustrated. Gren didn't know what he was doing and was frankly to scared to ask, so he just remained cheerful and greeted Viren no matter what mood he seemed to be in. 

But beneath the facade, Gren was legitimately curious about what lied behind that door. It seemed to captivate and infuriate Viren. 

_It must be important. It has to be. I don't know much about magic, but...._

"I'll do what I can!" Gren said to himself, attracting weird looks from the guards. "Since I wasn't able to go after the princes, this should suffice! General Amaya will be proud of me no matter what!" 

* * *

 

Gren did not think that he would be nervous, walking back down to the dungeon.

Maybe his time in there affected him more than he thought. 

He had never been taken hostage before. He and Amaya had always been able to avoid it. 

She was just that strong. 

And he.... 

Well. 

_I'm just me I guess._

He could fight, sure, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against Viren. Not like Amaya would. 

He wasn't strong enough. 

Gren stared at the empty shackles, feeling a little sad. If he had fought back, what would have happened? 

What if he had screamed? 

Would things be different? 

Would the princes be back in Katolis?

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" He asked the cuffs. "He would have been captured earlier. General Amaya wouldn't have to face the elves at the border alone." 

 _I'm such a screw up,_ Gren sighed as he walked past the wall where he had been kept and towards the back cells. "Hello?" He called out. Gren knew there was another prisoner back there - a moon shadow elf - possibly the one that killed the king. "Beg pardon, but.... Is anyone there?" 

Nothing. 

"Hello?" 

Silence. 

 _Maybe he's dead._ Gren would send guards back there later. He knew there was no way for the elf to escape that cell. The moonlight didn't shine through and the only way out was up the stairs. Guards would have seen them. The only thing to do now was to-

Gren's eyes darted to the door just next to where he had been cuffed.  _Oh, gosh._

Whatever was behind that wall.... 

_It could be the answer to everything._

Sometimes Viren left the door open and Gren always tried to catch a glimpse of what was in there, but even ajar, it was still difficult to see anything.

If he was not nervous before, he was definitely nervous now. His hands were clammy. He was almost out of breath. 

Gren was  _not_ one for magic. 

He gave the door a light nudge. Surprisingly, it creaked open. 

 _That easy, huh?_ He was shocked. But then again, no one but Viren ever entered that space.  _That's still pretty careless._

Gren pushed the door all the way open, wincing at the loud creak of the hinge. 

He peered in the doorway. He stared straight at a table. On the table were multiple items- a bowl, knife, cloth, cup, mortar, pestle, and a needle and thread. Gren squinted. it looked like there was blood spatter on the bowl. 

In the middle of the room sat a chair. Viren had placed two candles on each arm chair. They had been out for some time. Gren cautiously made his way around the table, scrunching his face upon realizing that there was indeed blood. He blankly stared at the chair.  _So Viren just sat there? What was he-_

Gren froze.  _He was looking at something._

He was scared to turn his head. 

To see what lay only mere feet away from him.

 _I really don't get paid enough, huh?_ He turned his head to the right, almost overwhelmed by the curiosity and fear. 

.

.

.

_Wait._

.

.

.

_Oh, God. That's- that can't be good._

Whatever Viren had been looking at, it was covered with a tarp. 

The object was tall. 

Sturdy. 

Now Gren felt like he could just die. 

_I'd take sun fire elves over this bullshit any day. Nothing good comes out of this._

The whole setup looked like some kind of ritual. And whatever was under that tarp was the answer to everything. 

_Don't like this._

_Don't like this._

_Don't like this._

Despite his fear, Gren inched closer to the object, knowing that Amaya would have already uncovered it.

_Bad touch._

_Bad touch._

_Don't like this._

His hand gripped the cloth.

_Stop, drop, roll._

_Stop, drop, roll._

_Don't like this._

Tugged.

Pulled. 

_Not a fan. Not a fan._

_Don't like this._

_Don't like this._

Suddenly, his fear vanished. 

Instead- 

.

.

.

_What the heck?_

Confusion flushed out every other emotion. 

Gren frowned. "I don't... I don't get it." 

It was a mirror. 

But-

_This is.... This is different, isn't it?_

"Yeah, Opeli shouldn't have asked me to do this."

_I'm in over my head with this._

Instead of his own reflection staring back at him, Gren saw something far more troubling. 

_Shoot._

_Oh, shoot._

_I_

_don't_

_like_

_this._

He was staring into a room. 

A different room. 

Far different from the one he was currently in. 

An oblong window pierced the back wall of the room. A large bookshelf lined the each side of the room, along with ferns. A desk sat in the back corner. A fireplace flickered bright tongues of orange flame in the corner of Gren's right eye. 

 _Cozy,_ Gren reached out and stroked the glass. He was not surprised when his hand did not go through it. 

Nothing was that simple. 

"So this is what Viren was so obsessed with?" Gren would have dismissed it as just an obsession over room design, but he wasn't  _that_ dumb.  _Does someone...._ A chill ran down his spine.  _Does someone live here?_ He was too afraid to say it out loud in case that were true and they heard him. 

_Nothing about this situation is good._

 

 

"Of course someone lives here," Gren mumbled. "It's a  _magic_ mirror. But why would anyone want a magic mirror? What does mirror do, other than remind you of how ugly you look? Well... I guess that doesn't really apply to this situation, does it? I can't see myself. I  _can,_ however, see sumn else, can't I?" He gave the mirror a tap. "H-Hullo?" 

Almost on cue, the doors on the left wall swung open. Gren stepped back.  _I'm fairly alarmed here._ A white light poured out of the doorway. It was nearly blinding. 

He didn't know if he should call for someone. 

Or to just wait. 

_Maybe I should just see what-_

The door slammed shut. 

Gren held his breath. 

_Oh my._

The person who had just entered the space in the mirror was unlike any other Gren had ever seen. 

They were tall, so tall that even from a few feet away, Gren felt like a mouse. 

He watched in awe as the figure glided across the room, their long navy cloak rippling behind them. Gren tried to get a good look at them, even from a side angle.  _Can they- can they see me?_ They were either ignoring Gren, had not seen him, or the mirror only worked one way.  _Should I-_ Once again, Gren wondered if he should call for help.  _What if they hear me though?_

The figure perused the book shelf on the ride side. Gren could tell their skin was a shade of blue, but he could not see their face clearly. They had a hood pulled up. 

 _What do I_ do.  _This is problematic._ He was too scared to move. Too scared to seek help. Perhaps the only thing he could do was-

_No_

_Gren, don't be that stupid._

_Don't do it, Gren._

He felt his arm leave his side and reach forward. 

_DON'T BE AN IDIOT._

_DON'T YOU DO IT._

_STOP IT._

His fingertip merely brushed against the glass at first, as he was hesitant. 

_STOP._

_ABORT._

_ABORT._

He let out a shaky, unsure breath. 

_Not a good idea._

Pulled back. 

_But I'm so-_

_(GREN, YOU IDIOT)_

_-curious._

.

.

**Tap.**

.

.

**Tap.**

.

.

**Tap.**

.

.

He regretted it immediately. The figure looked up from the book they were reading and towards the mirror. 

Gren held his breath.  _Oh my God._

If he did not know any better, he'd thing the person was a doll, despite their size. 

Their eyes were the darkest amber he had ever seen. 

Their hair was long and white as moonlight. 

And their skin- 

-it was indeed a light shade of blue, but there were freckles on their face and arms and they  _shone._ They shone like stars. 

_They're beautiful._

_I've never-_

_I've never seen anyone so beautiful._

_Are they human?_

Probably not. Gren refused to believe that any human on Earth was so gorgeous, although it was not hard for him to find beauty in anyone. 

Gren was so enraptured that he had failed to notice that the figure was now standing directly in front of the mirror. They had taken their hood off. 

 _An elf._ Gren's stomach turned.  _It's yikes o'clock, isn't it?_

Their lips curved downwards in a confused looking frown. Their eyes narrowed. 

 _Oh no._ Gren immediately stepped back.  _Too close. Oh, God._  "I...."  _What should I say? Could they hear me? Are they angry._ "I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't meant to bother you."

_What are you apologizing for? They're the enemy, aren't they? Question them!_

For a moment, Gren was afraid the person would retaliate, maybe crack the glass between them and choke him. 

But to Gren's surprise, they smiled.Their shoulders shook slightly. Were they.... 

_Are they-_

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" Gren knew he should probably be intimidated by this creature, but if they were laughing- 

.

.

.

Did that mean they were a friend? 

Maybe they wouldn't give Viren what he wanted. 

_Maybe that's why he seemed so angry._

In response, the doll-like person smiled, cocked their head, and tugged at their ear, shaking their head. 

_Oh._

"You..." 

_They can't hear me._

"I'm sorry," Gren, still very much in awe, almost slurred the apology. "I don't.... I don't know what to say. Not that if I said anything, you'd hear me. Cause.... Cause you can't." He laughed nervously. I'm- I'm sorry." 

.

.

.

.

The person's eyes shifted to the table placed near the door Gren entered- the one with Viren's blood on it. He shrugged. 

"I don't- I don't get it. Do you want me to clean up?" 

Gren's heart nearly stopped when the person frowned again. They looked annoyed. 

They held up one finger. 

Turned away.

.

.

.

They had gathered several items, placing them all on the table in front of where they were standing. They looked up and smirked. 

Gren's eyes widened. Those were all of the things that Viren had on his table as well. "I should put the tarp back on you, shouldn't I? It's your fault there's blood on the table, right?" He gestured to the blood spatter. "What are you up to?" 

The elf blinked slowly and they gave a look of playful innocence. 

 _This is really beyond me. Opeli should know about this immediately._ "I'm sorry... I don't think I can do what you want me to do." 

.

.

.

They did not move. 

.

.

.

"What.... What is it you want?" 

.

.

.

Their smile spread. 

.

.

.

_Don't do it._

_Don't entertain this._

Gren had faced elves before. One very recently, although he and Amaya had failed to catch her and recover the princes. 

He knew their tricks. 

But this one- 

.

.

.

-they were different. 

There was a charm about this elf that Gren couldn't quite place. It was unlike anything he had ever experience. 

It was smoldering. 

Overwhelming. 

.

.

.

He was almost thrilled by it. 

.

.

.

"Okay...." Gren took another small step backwards , but pulled his table closer. "I'm gonna clean this up and then you're gonna tell me what it is you're doing in a mirror and what Viren wanted with you." He jabbed a finger at the elf. "You're also gonna tell me if you knew I was chained up all along, could do something about it, but didn't!" 

Once again, the star touch elf glared, this time sighing a little. 

Gren felt a little guilty. "Yeah, I know.... You can't hear me. I don't mean to take out my aggression on you. I apologize."

Another roll of the eyes. 

"Hey, keep that up and I'll cover you back up with the tarp! I have that kind of power." 

.

.

.

"So.... I guess we should get started, huh?" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And you were out of my league  
> All the things I believed  
> You were just the right kind  
> Yeah, you were more than just a dream  
> You were out of my league  
> Got my heartbeat racing  
> If I die don't wake me  
> Cause you are more than just a dream"
> 
> "Out of My League" by Fitz and the Tantrums

"You want me to  _what?"_

Taking orders from an elf was a new one, and although Gren was not inclined to trust them, he  _was_ inclined to figure out what Viren was doing. The only one who could tell him was the star shone elf. 

The problem was, they were unable to hear each other. 

The elf had Gren clean Viren's blood off the table and the items. 

And honestly, everything after that felt like a blur.

Until- 

"You.... You want me to cut my arm open? Am I.... Am I gettin' that right?" 

It looked like the elf seemed to groan a little, nodding his head. 

.

.

.

"Oh." Gren frowned. "That's a little extreme. Are you sure that this is gonna- well I mean... You're an elf, so you know about magic. Maybe.... Maybe I should shut up." 

The elf was not amused. He waved the knife and gestured to his wrist. 

"Oh, geez, man. Someone should talk to you about your methods." 

_Maybe I should leave this alone._

_Wait until Claudia returns._

_She knows about magic._

_But he knows something._

_Doesn't he?_

Gren had always stood on the sidelines. Maybe now he could actually do something important- something that would impress everyone. 

_I don't think making a blood pact with a mysterious elf is worthy of admiration, though._

The whole situation was beyond sketchy. 

He was really about to cut his arm open for a morally dubious purple elf, wasn't he? 

"Okay. You win." 

He winced as the knife pricked his skin and as he clenched his hand. 

The blood dripped into the bowl. 

.

.

.

_Oh, God._

.

.

.

The elf's mouth opened. 

.

.

.

_Is he going to speak?_

.

.

.

_Oh._

.

.

.

_ Oh. _

Gren watched in fascination and horror as a small worm like creature crawled out of the elf's mouth and into their palm. Smirking, the elf dropped it in the small bowl of boiling pink liquid that lay in front of him. 

"You just killed it!" Gren gasped. "It came out of your own mouth and you killed it! What kind of sick-" 

The elf rolled his eyes again and pointed at the bowl and then at Gren. 

 _Wait._ Gren looked down at the empty dish on his own table.  _OH._ The bug tittered around, alive and well. It crawled up the wall of the bowl. Onto the table.  _This is-_ Gren slowly outstretched his hand, uneasily welcoming the insect.  _This is normal, right?_

The creature snuck up his arm. 

_Oh, yikes._

_This was a mistake._

_I don't like it._

_Tarp!_

_Tarp!_

Before Gren could move, the bug had situated itself on to top of his ear. 

_Um._

_Gross._

_Is this really what he needs to-_

**"Speak."**

Gren openly, verbally yelped, leaping back so far that he fell flat on his back.  _"Oh my_ God.  _What the_ heck?" He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not- the baritone voice vibrating in his right ear. There was no one else in the room, so it had to have been-  _"Not cool!"_ He sat up, frowning at the mirror. The elf was still smirking. "I thought-" He pointed to the door. "I thought someone was here for a minute! Don't  _do_ that!" 

The elf chuckled. Gren shivered.  _God, his voice is really-_

**"You are different from the last human."**

Annoyed and still a little shaken up, Gren managed to get back on his feet, brushing some of the dirt off his pants. "Probably cause I'm not an evil psychopath!" 

**"You are his enemy."**

"I guess so," Gren shrugged, taking a seat in the empty chair. "He kept me chained up out there for a while and he also did a bunch of stuff he wasn't supposed to." 

**"Do you wish to destroy him?"**

"What? No! I don't wanna destroy anyone!" 

**"Then how may I serve you?"**

_Um-_

_What?_

"I don't-" Gren shook his head. "Don't say it like that. I just gotta ask a few questions is all. You see... That guy who was here before... What did he want?" 

**"An audience."**

"That's not- That's not really an answer." 

**"It is the truth."**

Gren sighed. "Did he want anything else?" 

**"Power."**

_Bingo._ "What kind of power?" 

.

.

.

.

"Buddy, did you hear me?" 

**"Don't call me that."**

"I don't know your name. What else am I supposed to call you?" 

**"Anything but that."**

"What's your name?" 

.

.

.

.

"Are you going to answer me?" 

**"You really are different. You know nothing about magic."**

"This is true." 

**"You are also irritating."**

"This is also true. Look, man... I don't know what your deal is, but I just need to know if Viren did anything that could potentially endanger Katolis or the other kingdoms." 

**"Why don't you ask him?"**

"He's not talking. If you know anything, I'd really like to know. Look.... I'm Commander Gren," the ginger waved and smiled. "Now you say  _your_ name!" 

.

.

.

 _This is gonna be harder than I thought._ Gren wanted to yell at the elf, but it's not like they had really done anything that had warranted that. "I'm sorry if... if I said something wrong."

**"You are wasting your own time, speaking with me."**

"There's no need to bring yourself down like that." 

**"That is not what my intention was. I was saying that-"**

"If you won't tell me anything..." Gren shrugged. "Then I'll look through the rest of Viren's stuff and I'll probably find something. I guess I don't really need you. I'll leave you alone now. Do I like.... throw this little guy in the bowl or at the mirror or-" 

 **"You will come back."** The elf's smirk deepened and his voice was now borderline sensual.  **"Humans always do."**

Gren frowned. "What makes you think I'm like the others?" 

**"Most humans are the same. They are hungry for power and knowledge. They know I can help them."**

"I don't really want that much. I'm just trying to do my job." 

**"Your job is to find the other human's secrets?"**

"Sometimes. Mostly I travel with Amaya." 

**"Who is... Amaya?"**

"She's my best friend!" Gren's spirits brightened and he grinned from ear to ear. "She's one of Katolis' best fighters! I've been her closest friend and translator for years!"

**"Why aren't you with her now?"**

"Oh....well...." Gren laughed nervously. "I was supposed to lead a mission and Viren decided to lock me up instead."

**"Do you resent him for this?"**

"We just went over this." 

**"Yes, but you only said you don't want to destroy him. That is different."**

"I try not to hate people. It's not healthy." 

**"How admirable of you."**

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm." 

The elf laughed again.  **"You are amusing.... Gren, is it?"**

"That's right. I'm... Gren. You still haven't told me your name and that's not very polite of you, is it?" 

 **"Oh?"** The star shone elf's deep, entrancing eyes seemed to brood with intensity.  **"Why is it so important for you to know my name?"**

"Well.... I kind of cut my arm open just to be able to talk to you. I feel like you at least owe me  _that._ " 

.

.

.

.

"Okay. That's fine. I know elves are pretty mysterious about a lot of stuff, so-" 

**"Aaravos."**

_Oh._ Gren tried to ignore the feeling of his stomach fluttering. "That's a nice name." 

**"You think so?"**

"Yeah. It's.... I don't know what it means, but it suits you." 

**"That's nice of you to say."**

"Really? Well, I try to-" 

.

.

.

_Wait._

_This isn't right._

**"What's wrong?"**

Gren had been so busy casually chatting with someone, that he had forgotten who that someone was. "You're.... you're an elf." 

**"That's observant of you."**

"Elves are the enemy." 

**"I'm no one's enemy."**

"I'm not sure I believe that." 

**"Good. You should not trust others so easily. You're not as foolish as the other one."**

"Well I don't trust Viren. And I don't think I trust you either." 

**"Then let me earn your trust."**

_Huh?_ "What do you mean?" 

**"I have been trapped for years, with no voice but my own. It's been a while since I've had someone to talk to."**

"You.... you just want to _talk_ to me?" This was unusual behavior for an elf. "That's it?" 

 **"For now,"** Aaravos cooed.  **"Even monsters get lonely sometimes."**

"I.... I guess so." Gren had been in several tough situations before, but this.... this was especially different. "I... I guess it won't hurt to not tell Opeli everything." 

**"That.... Is up to you, Commander."**

"Okay.... I will call us.... uneasy acquaintances." 

**"Wonderful."**

* * *

Over the next few days, Gren would find time to go down to the dungeon and speak to Aaravos. 

"You sure go down there a lot, don't you Commander?" Opeli asked on the third day. "I didn't think you were a mage, Gren?" 

Gren was anything but subtle, so anytime anyone mentioned the dungeon, he physically responded. When Opeli approached him, he spit out his oatmeal and nearly fell out of his chair.  _"Huh? What do you- Whatcha mean?"_

"Are you.... Are you alright, Commander?" 

"Why.... Why wouldn't I be?" 

* * *

Thankfully, everyone dismissed his odd behavior as just his personality, which was a relief. 

 **"No one but you comes down here,"** Aavaros said one day.  **"Are they afraid of this place?"**

"Opeli won't let anyone but me in. And as soon as Viren's children arrive, Claudia will come down here too. She knows about all that magic stuff. Right now I'm just going through everything he hid down here. She's going to make sense of it all." 

**"Is she as entertaining as you?"**

Gren blushed. "I.... I don't know what you mean by that. I'm not- I don't think I'm- I'm just-"

 **"I am merely joking."** Aavaros laughed.  **"Humans are easily flustered. It's amusing to watch."**

"So you enjoy saying things that embarrass me? That's weird." 

**"Perhaps...."**

.

.

.

.

Sometimes Gren would go in that room just to read or sleep. 

Aaravos was not always there. But more often than not, Gren found him scrolling through the shelves or laying by the fire. 

**"You spend a lot of time down here, Commander. Don't humans have wars to participate in?"**

"I don't really fight," Gren felt a little shameful admitting it. "I'm more of a diplomat. I don't carry a weapon." 

**"Interesting. I have never met a human who does not battle."**

"I don't like to hurt people. I try to see the best in every person?" 

 **"Even a monster?"** Aavaros raised an eyebrow. 

.

.

.

All his life, Gren had been told that elves were selfish, greedy murderers. 

_They're monsters._

But now, as he looked into the soothing eyes of Aavaros, Gren wasn't so sure. 

He couldn't trust the man. 

Not yet. 

He didn't hate him though. 

If anything, Gren just wanted to know more about him. 

"Why do you live in a mirror?" 

**"I beg your pardon?"**

"You could literally live anywhere in the world. Why a mirror?" 

**"I did not choose it. I was placed here many years ago."**

"Why?" 

 **"I....."** Aavaros's typically cool, collected expression seemed to shift into a more puzzled, frightened one.  **"I don't remember."**

"Oh. That's rough." 

The star shone elf scoffed.  **"The pity in your eyes is unnecessary."**

"I try to be empathetic... It's a habit. I'm sorry." 

**"You apologize quite often."**

"I do, don't I? Amaya thinks it's annoying. I guess you do too, huh?" 

**"Occasionally. But... I admire your humility."**

"I told you... I know what sarcasm is." 

For the first time since the day they met, Aavaros seemed to let his mysterious facade slip and he shed a soft, genuine smile.  **"I'm completely serious."**

"Oh....  _Oh."_

_Oh._

_Oh,_ crap. This time Gren couldn't ignore his flushed cheeks and the abnormal speed of his heart rate. 

.

.

.

.

.

_This is a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THESE BOYS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot the long ass rwby reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Our love bore the wildest sea  
> If I could too, then I'd take it all back  
> Our love bore the wildest sea  
> This is us colliding"
> 
> "This is Us Colliding" by Talos

Some days Gren was unable to speak to Aaravos and although he would never say it out loud, they were some of the lonelier moments. Other than Amaya, Gren did not really have any friends.

Of course, he did not consider Aaravos to be a friend. Elves weren't- they couldn't be friends with humans. That wasn't the way of things. They were at war. And whoever Aaravos was, he definitely wasn't an ordinary elf. 

"Viren kept that mirror in his room for a while," Gren did not dare bring Aaravos up but he thought he'd ask Opeli what the mirror meant to Viren. "He found it in Thunder's lair, right by his bedside. It was very important to him. Gren... I ask that you do not move that mirror. Leave it alone. I'm sure Claudia will think of something." 

That was another thing.

Claudia. 

When the young girl returned, Gren would be sent back to Amaya- back to the Breach, which was a good distance from Katolis. 

Gren did not think about it too much. Besides, that was probably weeks away, especially if the elf girl had managed to take the princes all the way to Xadia. 

He had plenty of time

.

.

.

.

_To what?_

* * *

**"What are you reading, Commander?"**

Gren looked up from his book to see that Aavaros had entered the room. He snuck up on Gren a lot and at first it scared him but now he thought nothing of it. "It's a book." 

**"I gathered that much. What is it about?"**

"Why do you care?"

The elf shrugged. **"You've been reading it for some time. I just thought I'd ask. In case you haven't noticed-"** he smiled slyly.  **"- there's no one else I can speak to."**

"Um.... Well... It's like this- there's a girl trapped in a castle. Her father's kept her there for as long as she can remember." 

**"Until-"**

Gren shuffled uncomfortably. He hadn't quite gotten used to Aaravos's silk-like voice that poured straight into his right ear. It was  _unpleasant,_ per se. Just different. "She's rescued a few chapters in by a handsome warrior. They fall in love, live a life of peace, up until the warrior's death." 

**"But that's not the end, is it?"**

"No," Gren shook his head. "It's not. The woman, who has never known love like that, goes to the gods and pleads for them to bring her love back." 

**"That is foolish."**

"Maybe. I think it's brave." 

Aaravos scoffed.  **"Really? Why is that?"**

"She was completely alone before he found her. Can you imagine if the only person who had ever shown you kindness just suddenly died? It'd be an adjustment. I think... I think you of all people should understand that."

.

.

.

.

.

"Something wrong?" 

The elf's calm demeanor seemed to shift to a slightly tremulous one, but only for a moment before he composed himself again.  **"I'm afraid I don't quite understand her situation."**

"Oh? Well, wasn't Viren the first person you had spoken to in years? How'd you feel when he was taken away?" 

**"Indifferent. I can still speak to him."**

.

.

.

_Um._

"You-" 

_That's right._

_The bug._

"You can still talk to Viren.... Has he-" Gren looked away from Aaravos, feeling more than just a little humiliated, although he wasn't sure why. It's not like he told the elf everything. "Has he been listening?" 

**"No. I have control those creatures and which one my voice carries through."**

Relief washed over Gren. "Oh... But- you aren't- you aren't helping Viren, right?" He knew it was pointless to ask something like this, since he knew Aaravos was never straightforward about anything. "Like... with an escape route or any-"

**"I could."**

.

.

.

"Oh." 

**"I could have a long time ago. I just do not wish to."**

"Why not?" 

**"He is uninteresting. I prefer you."**

"Oh." 

**"You've said that already."**

"I don't know what else to say." 

**"Tell me about the rest of your book. I am curious. Does she reunite with her love?"**

Gren bit his lip. "In a way. The gods punished her for her insolence by making her immortal, and when she lived long enough to fight back against them, they destroyed the earth- everything but her." 

**"They do not seem like smart gods."**

Gren laughed. "Yeah.... I didn't think so either. You see... the girl learned from all of this, and it only made her stronger. Now, instead of taking care of her themselves, the gods placed that burden on someone else- can you guess who it is?" 

The corners of Aaravos's mouth twitched. He was thinking. 

.

.

.

He smirked.

.

.

.

**"They chose to resurrect him after all, didn't they?"**

Gren nodded. "Yeah. For years, the girl and the hero have been fighting.... Like, hundreds of years. He's the only one capable of defeating her and vice versa." 

**"It looks like you are almost done with it. How do you think it will end?"**

.

.

.

"I  _want_ everyone to be happy- I want the girl and the hero to understand that the gods have placed them in some sort of impossible game. I want their love to live on." 

**"But that's not life, is it?"**

"No," Gren admitted. "I'm afraid it's not." 

**"Do tell me how the story ends."**

"I'll make sure to do that." 

* * *

After that day, Gren did not return to the dungeon for almost a week. He had planned to finish the book that night and return the next day to tell Aaravos about the ending, but once he finished it, he found himself unable to sleep. 

His bedroom was dark, still, and empty. 

Typically, when he was on the road with Amaya, he'd share a tent with one or two other soldiers, and when stationed in a kingdom, he'd have a roommate. 

But here in Katolis, he was alone. 

In the dungeons, he kept his spirits high, knowing that sooner or later Opeli or Amaya would figure out what Viren had been doing. And of course now, nothing had really changed. He tried to make the most of his loneliness, and it had been no different from before. 

At least until that night. 

Gren missed Amaya.

He missed traveling. 

Soon things would be back to normal.

But how soon? 

_Are the princes even alive?_

Gren remembered that night where Amaya almost managed to catch the elf girl at the Banther Lodge. The princes looked so afraid. Amaya blamed herself for letting them escape.

_Don't do that to yourself, Amaya._ Gren comforted her that night.  _There was nothing you could have done. Letting them go was the wise decision._

Amaya had only smiled but signed nothing. 

She wanted to be left alone. 

_Geez, this is a pain._ Gren turned on his side, cupping his head in the pillow, forcing his eyes shut. He never had trouble going to sleep. Why was this so difficult? 

_Envision something and count it._

_Envision something and count it._

_Dogs?_

_Clouds?_

_Numbers?_

As each moment passed, it became more and more difficult to sleep. His eyes were slammed shut so hard, that he was starting to get a headache. Everything was uncomfortable. 

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_S-_

**"Sleep."**

Gren froze. His eyes immediately darted to his bedside table. The drawer was still shut.  _No way._ It was in his head. It had to be.  _He_ had to be. 

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh._

It was definitely in his head, but- 

**"Sleep."**

Why?

Out of everything and everyone in the world, why did his mind go to  _that?_

**"You think far too much. Just focus on me."**

Suddenly, the bed of rocks softened and Gren was suddenly enveloped in a blanket of soft, cool stars. He could feel their warm, flickering light against his skin. 

**"Just me."**

He relaxed against the chest of the universe. 

His heartbeat slowed.

**"Just me."**

He embraced the stars. 

His eyes closed with no effort. 

.

.

.

"Just you," he muttered before he fell asleep.

* * *

If Gren could repress that night, he would have. 

But the next morning he woke up, remembering every detail of it. 

Thankfully, he was too busy to even convince himself to go down to the dungeon that day. 

_It'll be different tomorrow,_ Gren thought.  _That was a one night occurrence._

But it wasn't. 

That night, Aaravos creeped back in his mind, coaxing him to slumber. 

The next night it was the same. 

"Are you all right, Commander Gren?" Opeli asked him after the fourth night. "You seem unnerved." 

"I'm... I'm fine. Everything's fine." 

"Well... we've received word from Claudia and Soren. They should be back within the month and then you can return to the Breach." 

"That's good news." 

* * *

After the seventh night, Gren walked back down to the dungeon, holding a different book. 

Aaravos wasn't there at first. 

Gren was thankful for that. 

He sat in silence, reading. 

An hour went by. 

Two hours. 

Three. 

Gren was halfway through the book when he heard Aaravos's voice. 

**"You've been gone."**

"Have I?" Gren said nonchalantly. "We've been a little busy." 

**"Not according to Lord Viren."**

"You've been talking to him?" 

**"For a while. Then I stopped. It wasn't the same."**

Gren looked up, and was caught off guard by the strange softness in Aaravos's eyes. What bothered him more was the irregularity of his heartbeat. "What do you mean by that?" 

**"All he desires is power. It's all business with him. That gets tiring after a while."**

"I see." 

There was an awkward pause. Gren didn't know what to say with the elf looking at him like  _that._

_The thoughts I have right before I drift off.... Is it just because I've been spending time with him?_

"I'm sorry I've been gone." 

**"Do not apologize. It makes no difference to me."**

_Or are they a reflection of my feelings?_

_Feelings I shouldn't have._

Gren returned to his book, despite Aaravos's burning gaze. 

.

.

.

.

.

**"That is a different story."**

"It is." 

**"You told me you would tell me how the last one ended."**

"I didn't think you would remember that." 

**"I don't have much else to think about."**

.

.

.

_This cannot be happening._

_I am not falling for an elf._

_Especially not an obviously evil elf that lives in a mirror._

.

.

.

**"Well? What happened?"**

.

.

.

"They died fighting each other. The gods returned and wiped humanity off the face of the earth for the last time. The world ended in fire and darkness." 

.

.

.

**"That is not the ending you desired."**

.

.

.

"You're right. It's not." 

.

.

.

**"Do you think the one you are reading now will end happily?"**

.

.

.

**"Commander?"**

"I'm sorry. I think I need to leave. I'm tired." 

**"Of course."**

* * *

That night, Gren accepted Aaravos's embrace freely, almost pleading for it. 

He fell asleep tangled in constellations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO I LOVE WRITING THIS
> 
>  
> 
> stan RWBY btw


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo there's a certain sumn in the comments of the last chapter that I decided to slip into this chapter. (You guys will know what it is). I just kinda wing these chapters tbh, so-  
> :0  
> Also props to my best bud uwucraft for giving me an idea in here too :)  
> Thanks for all the support! It means a lot in these trying times as a college student

Gren was sure he was going insane. 

Maybe Aaravos wasn't even real. 

Maybe he was just someone who Gren created to cope with his loneliness. 

Gren also couldn't remember the last time he had steady boyfriend, so hopefully that explained his thoughts that crossed the platonic border. 

It certainly did not help that the elf was handsome. 

Some days Gren seriously considered speaking to the elf from his room, just to see if he would feel the same way- hopelessly infatuated and also terrified beyond the most intelligible words he could possibly think of. 

He thought better of it. He did not like the idea of just listening to Aaravos without looking him in the eye. 

That being said, Gren was an honest guy. If he was ever going to confront Aaravos about everything, it would be the whole truth, since he still wasn't sure where he stood. 

He knew that his emotions wavered toward romantic feelings. 

But that is not what his mind wanted. 

His mind told him that Aaravos was anything but pleasant news for Gren's love life- even if the feeling was mutual (fat chance), something like this could escalate the war. 

Aaravos's existence changed the game completely. 

Gren should have told Opeli while he had the chance. 

.

.

.

 _Viren_ could have told Opeli at any point as well. 

But he hadn't.

 _Because he and that elf are working together._ That thought tugged at Gren's mind every now and then. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that that much was obvious.  _You should call him out on it._

**"How are you today, Commander?"**

Gren's pulled away from his book and thoughts. "Oh.... Yes. I'm fine. How are you?" 

**"I am the same."**

"That's good, right?" 

**"Both good and unfortunate. I am still trapped here."**

"Yeah I guess there's that." 

**"But I do have you to keep me company."**

"That's-" Gren pretended to scratch his nose so he could hide the incoming blush. "I guess that's something." 

**"Indeed it is."**

.

.

.

.

**"You have not told me about this book."**

"I'm not that far into it yet." 

**"Is it entertaining so far?"**

"It's not boring, if that's what you're asking." 

.

.

.

.

**"What is it about?"**

.

.

.

.

"It's a love story- this is actually the only copy in existence. I found it among Viren's things." 

**"I imagine it is special. Why aren't there more?"**

"The other copies were burned." 

Aaravos blinked.  **"The humans must not have liked the contents."**

"No. They didn't. This story revolves around a human man who falls in love with an ocean elf. I'm at the part where the elf has just saved the human's life." 

 **"Now why would an elf do such a thing?"** Aaravos mused.  **"Aren't we supposed to be cruel, murderous monsters?"**

"You're not monsters," Gren muttered. "At least....  _you_ aren't." 

**"You don't sound too confident about that."**

"That's because I'm not. I don't know anything about you. I don't know what you want or why you're still talking to me. I don't even know if I can trust you and how long have we known each other? Almost two months. I want...." 

_I want to be able to really accept these feelings._

_But I can't._

_I can't because-_

_I can't trust you._

.

.

.

.

**"What is it you want, Commander?"**

"Nothing," Gren was surprised at the harsh tone of his own voice. He even noticed that Aaravos recoiled a little. "I'm- I'm sorry.... I just want Amaya to come back so things can return to normal." 

**"Normalcy. That is what you desire?"**

_No._

_I like this._

_I like talking to you._

_I like you voice._

_Your eyes._

_I don't want to leave._

"In a way, I guess so." 

_I want to stay here._

_I want to keep seeing you._

_I want_ you. 

_But I can't._

**"And you can only find that in Amaya?"** Something about Aaravos's voice was different when he asked that question. It wasn't brooding or curious or even smug. 

It was burlesque. 

The elf was  _mocking_ Gren, like a school boy. 

_Does he-_

_He thinks that I-_

"It's not like that," Gren sighed. "Amaya is my best friend. I don't- I don't like her like that." 

**"I've heard that so many times."**

"Look, don't you have better things to do than make fun of me?" 

**"I'm just teasing."**

"Well it's not appreciated. Drop it." 

.

.

.

.

_You don't get it._

_You really don't._

.

.

.

.

**"Did I offend you?"**

"Why does it matter? It's not like you care, right?"

.

.

.

.

Silence was typical between the two of them after a certain point. 

.

.

.

.

Gren read for a bit. 

.

.

.

.

He heard Aaravos's steady, deep breathing. 

.

.

.

.

_If I could just stay like this...._

.

.

.

.

_Just the both of us, wrapped in silence...._

.

.

.

.

_It's all I want._

**"I am sorry."**

.

.

.

.

Gren met Aaravos's gaze. Up until that moment, Gren had only seen two different expressions on the man- smug and interested. 

Now there was something else. 

Something that Gren had only gotten quick glimpses of before, had now fully revealed itself. 

.

.

.

.

Vulnerability was etched in every detail of the elf's face. His golden eyes looked like those of a drenched cat. 

Aavaros looked genuine. 

 _Oh._ Gren begged for the nervous fluttering in his chest to disappear. "It's... It's okay." 

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I lost my temper for a minute." 

Aaravos laughed.  **"Hardly. You reminded me of an upset child."**

 _"Hey!_ It's not- I wasn't- When you put it like  _that,_ I sound immature." 

**"You can be. Although... That's just the nature of humans."**

"I suppose it is." 

_I shouldn't have snapped at him._

_It's not like it's his fault I feel this way._

"When I finish, the book I'll tell you how it ends." 

**"I would like that."**

* * *

From that point on, Gren tried to act like everything was normal. 

As normal as talking to mysterious star touch elf got. 

Aaravos still crossed his mind whenever he drifted off to sleep, only this time it was because Gren wanted it. 

And if he was to really fall for the elf, he might as well know more about them. 

* * *

"Where do you go when you leave this room?" 

**"It leads to the rest of the house."**

"And.... And outside your house- are you somewhere in Xadia?" 

**"I'm not sure. There are woods outside this manor, but any time I attempt to discover what lies beyond those trees, I end up back here."**

"You're trapped." 

**"That's one way of putting it."**

"Don't you hate it?" 

**"For a long time, yes. Now it is not so bad."**

.

.

.

"Why?" 

**"I think you know the answer to that."**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Don't you want to leave?"

**"Hm?"**

"The mirror.... Don't you want to leave it?" 

**"Of course. But only a mage can undo it. That is one of the reasons I took an interest in the other human."**

"One of the reasons?" 

**"He also sought knowledge and power- he is a greedy human. But.... He was someone and that's better than no one."**

"How is he?" 

**"Angry."**

* * *

**"Do you miss your Amaya often?"**

"Only occasionally. I know she can take care of herself." 

**"But you still miss her."**

"She's my friend. And I'm not too lonely. I've got you, don't I?" 

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Do you.... Do you wish that sometimes that Viren hadn't been taken?" 

**"It does not matter to me. Humans are humans."**

.

.

.

.

"Oh." 

.

.

.

.

**"But.... Some are better than others, as I keep learning."**

* * *

Things were better. 

Gren had gotten used to wanting Aaravos in a way he had not wanted anyone for a long time- not since before he met Amaya. With a friend like her, he did not desire any other sort of companionship.

It had been years since his last boyfriend. 

Years since he had felt that burning desire for someone. 

He almost could not remember the last time he desired someone's touch so desperately. 

He imagined what Aavaros's skin felt like. 

Would it be hot to the touch, like the fire of a star? 

Or colder than snow, like the emptiness of space? 

Gren entertained both fantasies, never crossing the line between romantic and sexual. 

He did not want to have sex with the elf. 

He didn't really want to have sex with anyone. 

Not unless they really meant something. 

Not unless he loved them in a way he could not imagine loving anyone else. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

That hadn't happened in a long, long time. 

* * *

"Commander Gren! I'm so glad I've found you!" 

Just before Gren slipped away to see Aaravos for the afternoon, Opeli called out to him. He turned his head, smiling. "Opeli... What can I-" His smile faded. "Oh." 

Next to Opeli stood a young girl with long raven hair and wonderstruck green eyes. She pointed at Gren and started to laugh. "Oh, wow! You're the dumb guy!" 

Gren's heart felt too heavy for him to go along with the joke. "I.... You must be Claudia." 

"That's me!" She grinned. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with all of this while me and my stupid brother have been away. I'll be taking care of everything from here and I think..." She glanced at Opeli. "Does he leave tonight or-"

"Commander Gren, I'm sure these past few months have been peaceful for you, but I'm also sure that you want to return to Amaya and your fellow soldiers at the Breach. You can leave in the morning." 

.

.

_Oh._

.

.

"Come on, then! Show me what you've found!"

.

.

_Of course._

.

.

"Oh.... let me go put my satchel away! Give me two minutes!" 

.

.

_I knew I'd have to leave._

.

.

As Claudia ran upstairs, Gren snuck down to the dungeon. 

.

.

_It should be a relief._

.

.

Aaravos was not there. 

.

.

_This is for the best_

.

.

For the first time in two months, Gren grabbed the tarp that he had tossed aside.

.

.

_I don't want to have to look at him._

.

.

He couldn't watch the world he had grown to care for disappear. 

.

.

_It's not like it matters to him anyway._

.

.

"Hey, what are you doing down here? I'd think that this is the last place you'd want to be!" 

"I'm just... cleaning up a bit. Sorry. I'll show you what else I've found." 

.

.

 _It's not like_ I  _matter._

* * *

Gren never used the insect outside of that room. 

Not for two months. 

Not under any circumstance. 

_But since I'm leaving......_

That night, he opened the drawer. 

He felt that familiar sensation curl on his right ear. 

He closed his eyes. "Hey.... I don't know if you can hear me right now... I don't know if you ever sleep. But do me a favor.... If you  _can_ hear me, please don't say anything. I need to tell you something."

* * *

_I have trouble sleeping._

_It's been difficult, ever since I was released._

_Especially since I met you._

_There's been so much._

_I want to blame Viren._

_Sometimes I want to blame you._

* * *

 

_(Black flies on the windowsill_  
_That we are_  
_That we are_  
_That we are to know_  
_Winter stole summer's thrill_  
_And the river's cracked and cold)_

* * *

_I consider myself to be an honest person._

_But I lied._

 

_I lied to Opeli._

 

_I liked to you._

 

__I even lied to myself._ _

* * *

_(See the sky is no man's land_

_A darkened plume to stay_

_Hope here needs a humble hand_

_Not a fox found in your place)_

* * *

_I think about you._

 

_I think about you a lot._

 

_More than I should._

 

_When I can't sleep, my mind wanders._

 

_Not to Amaya._

 

_Not to my other friends._

 

_It's you._

 

_For a while, it's been you._

 

___And I didn't know why at first._ _ _

* * *

_(No man is an island, this I know_   
_But can't you see?_   
_Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone)_

* * *

__I didn't know why when it was difficult to sleep, I thought of your eyes._ _

__

__Your eyes that intimidated me at first._ _

__

___Your eyes that I really don't mind getting lost in every now and then._ _ _

* * *

_ (Black flies on the windowsill _   
_ That we are _   
_ That we are _   
_ That we are to hold _   
_ Comfort came against my will _   
_ And every story must grow old) _

* * *

_I thought of your skin._

 

_Your skin that shimmers like stars._

 

_Your skin that's like an entire universe._

 

_And for a bit I started to believe that- that maybe-_

_._

 

_._

_._

 

_._

 

__Maybe you could be my universe._ _

* * *

_(Still I'll be a traveler_  
_A gypsy's reins to face_  
_But the road is wearier_  
_With that fool found in your place)_

* * *

_But you can't._

 

_I know you don't care._

 

_I do._

 

_And I maybe be clueless and too trusting at times-_

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_But I'm not naive._

 

_I don't love you._

 

_That's not what I'm saying._

 

_I just-_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I was capable of it._

 

_I could have loved you._

 

____I could have mapped out my journey on your stars._ _ _ _

* * *

_(No man is an island, this I know_

_But can't you see?_   
_Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone_

_No man is an island, this I know_

_But can't you see?_   
_Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone_

_So here we are)_

* * *

_I won't._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I can't._

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I'm leaving tomorrow._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

_Hopefully, in a few days, you'll be a nice dream I had._

 

_Claudia is here to learn about the mirror._

 

_I really want you to trust her._

 

_I think she's going to help you get out of there._

 

_I hope she does._

 

_You seem awfully lonely._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

__._ _

* * *

_(And I don't wanna beg your pardon_  
_And I don't wanna ask you why_  
_But if I was to go my own way_  
_Would I have to pass you by?)_

* * *

_I'll see you around._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_Goodbye._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

__._ _

* * *

_(And I don't wanna beg your pardon_   
_And I don't wanna ask you why_   
_But if I was to go my own way_   
_Would I have to pass you by?)_

* * *

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**"Wait-"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And you laugh like you've never been lonely  
> That's alright, honey  
> That's alright with me  
> Oh, you laugh like there's hope in the story  
> That's alright, honey  
> That's alright with me  
> Oh, you laugh like I'll be there to hold you always  
> Always here  
> I'm always, honey, always here"
> 
> "Bones" by Ben Howard
> 
> The other song used in the chapter was "Black Flies" by Ben Howard  
> (Let me know if you guys want a playlist for this fic at the end)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, kids... we switchin' this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I could say it but you wont believe me  
> You say you do but you don't deceive me  
> It's hard to know they're out there  
> It's hard to know that you still care"
> 
> "Dead Hearts" by Stars

He had not known loneliness like this before.

For nine years, he was alone. 

No one but his ferns and book. 

No warmth but the fire. 

No voice but his own. 

And then-

-one day-

.

.

.

.

_"Who are you?"_

He thought it was a dream. 

It had to be. 

.

.

.

.

But- but it wasn't. 

There was a man, an old looking human, on the other side of the mirror. 

And his voice- 

-it wasn't the most impressive one he'd ever heard, but at least it was  _something._

And it was human- one who did not know their elven history. 

Every great human sorcerer he knew had at least heard of him. 

Also- this human  _whined._

Of course, nine years was not a long time. He could not expect humans to learn all of their lessons in that span of time. 

This one was exceptionally greedy. 

He desired nothing but knowledge and power- nothing more, nothing less. 

And yet he attempted to justify it. 

That was fine. 

 _I don't particularly care what he wants- this is_ something. 

This man did not trust him. 

_Good._

It was no fun that way. 

This was a naturally angry, paranoid human. 

Those never lasted. 

_"What is your name?"_

But at least he wasn't a fool. 

_Names are power.... Mine will kill you._

.

.

.

.

_Let's keep this interesting, shall we?_

**_"Aaravos."_ **

* * *

Of course the human managed to get himself arrested. 

And like an absolute idiot, he tried to fight back. 

_**"Stop!'** _

.

.

.

_"Don't leave me!"_

**_"I will stay with you."_ **

And he did. 

He whispered in the human's ear, giving him advice and helping him scheme. 

It was fun. 

He found himself laughing for the first time in nearly ten years.

He wanted more. 

.

.

.

Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do with the human locked in a cell.

"Help me escape!" Viren cried. "I can do so much! I can prove to them that I'm right!"

**"Of course you can. But you will die."**

"You're wrong! I won't! I'm stronger than all of them! Us, together, we could be-"

**"Stop."**

Viren did not say another word for days.

* * *

Whether the human was angry or not, it made no difference to Aavaros. 

At least someone was there. 

But he- he couldn't initiate a conversation. 

That wasn't like him. 

And it's not like that's what Viren wanted. 

Viren desired Aaravos's knowledge. 

And that was fine too. 

It was something. 

* * *

Aavaros did not know how long the human would be kept behind bars, nor did he care. 

 _Maybe I should abandon this one,_ Aavaros considered one day as he rummaged through some of his books.  _He's boring and predictable._

.

.

.

_I shall entertain the idea a little longer. But if it goes on for much longer I might have to-_

**Tap.**

.

.

.

_Hm?_

.

.

.

**Tap.**

.

.

.

_That's not-_

.

.

.

**Tap.**

.

.

.

Aaravos looked up at the mirror.  

.

.

.

He would have burst out laughing if he weren't so shocked. 

A young looking human with bright blue eyes and short ginger hair stared back at him. 

There was this- this look the man had on his face. 

.

.

.

Like he was about to pass out. 

As Aaravos drew closer, he saw that the man was heaving slightly. 

_This human is different._

_He did not seek me out._

_Not like the other one._

The man must have been in a trance because it was a while before he noticed that Aaravos was standing right in front of the mirror, hood off. When the human realized this, he started moving his mouth rapidly. Aaravos had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He could not hear the man. 

However- 

He picked out the words "I'm sorry" as the he stammered. 

Aavaros wasn't sure why but.... 

.

.

.

That was amusing. 

He laughed. 

The human frowned. He mouthed something. 

Aavaros smirked and tugged at his ear, shaking his head. 

.

.

.

 _I'm sorry._  

More words. 

Words.

Words. 

_I'm sorry._

_This human is less abrasive than the last one._

_He has no idea what he has stumbled upon._

* * *

Commander Gren was his name. 

Aavaros had not met a human quite like him before. 

Gren did not desire power.

He did not seek knowledge. 

It was purely coincidental. 

Whenever Gren visited, it was just to talk. 

He always talked about the food or the weather and sometimes he would mention the people upstairs. 

Quite frequently, he asked questions. 

Most of the time they were senseless.

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_**"I do not-"**  
_

_"Nonsense. Everyone has a favorite color!"_

But sometimes- 

_"Does it get lonely?"_

**_"What?"_ **

_"Being by yourself like that.... Is it lonely?"_

.

.

.

.

_**"It was."** _

* * *

The commander's presence soon became natural. 

So natural that sometimes Aavaros forgot that he had another human to deal with. 

_"When are we going to do something, elf?"_

**_"Be patient. Your time will come."_ **

.

.

.

Aaravos wouldn't say that he was lying. 

Just-

.

.

.

He was improvising. 

But to Aaravos, Gren was a more intriguing humor. His endless optimism and cheerful nature were almost charming. 

Viren had none of that. 

* * *

_"I want everyone to be happy. I want the girl and the hero to understand that the gods have placed them in some sort of impossible game. I want their love to live on."_

_Interesting._ This was a side to Gren that Aaravos had not seen before. This man believed in love and happiness.  _He is truly one of a kind, isn't he?_

.

.

.

_**"Do tell me how the story ends."** _

_"I'll make sure to do that."_

* * *

Aaravos did not see Gren the next day. 

Or the next. 

Or the next. 

It didn't bother him until the fourth day. 

 **"How are you holding up?"** He decided to chat with Lord Viren, who always had the insect with him. 

 _"This is tedious,"_ the man spat.  _"Nothing is getting done. I could already be out of here. The castle has been dead. No one's come in- no one's come out. It's the perfect opportunity."_

 ** _"They're not busy?"_** Aaravos frowned.  _ **"That is strange."**_

_If he's not busy, why hasn't he visited me?_

.

.

.

.

_Oh._

.

.

.

.

It had been some time since Aaravos missed anyone individually. 

In his nine years of imprisonment, he was alone. 

There was no one to miss but his kind as a whole. 

No one specifically. 

But now, after four days of silence, Aaravos was bored. 

Gren was obviously afraid of him, but he had been faking it so well. 

_It'll be fine._

_Viren will have to do._

**_"What do you plan on doing to them when you escape?"_ **

_"Whatever it takes to get them to listen to me!"_

**_"That is a dangerous answer."_ **

_"To you, maybe.... But to me, it's the only thing I can do."_

.

.

.

_Sigh._

* * *

Aavaros thought he'd never see Gren again. 

And it was a shame, really. 

He enjoyed the man's company. 

He enjoyed his natural positivity. 

His warm smile. 

His pointless questions. 

His boisterous laughter.

On the sixth day, Aavaros lay in front of the fire, watching the flames curl, flicker, and die, one by one, all in a constant cycle. 

The flame was orange. 

Ginger. 

Like his hair. 

Sometimes he'd tug at his hair as he nervously laughed or when he apologized, complimenting the bright, crimson blush that would appear soon afterwards.

Then he would duck his head down in an awful attempt to hide it. 

Sparks sizzled around the long. 

Small and dark, still brimming with light. 

Gren had freckles that reminded Aaravos of sparks. 

Sometimes when he became overwhelmed by the silence and emptiness, he'd count them. 

Now they weren't there for him to count. 

* * *

The day after the seventh night, Aaravos walked into the study and looked at the mirror to see Gren sitting in the chair, reading. 

_Oh....._

**_"You've been gone."_ **

_"Have I?"_ Something was off. 

He wasn't smiling. 

The spark wasn't there. 

_"We've been a little busy."_

**_"Not according to Lord Viren."_ **

Gren froze. 

_Ah._

* * *

Things were a little different for a while after that day. 

Gren was acting differently. 

He had stopped joking around.

Stopped asking questions. 

 ** _"Why would an elf do such a thing?"_** Aaravos decided that maybe it would be better to just keep talking about the books - it was typically a safe subject.  _ **"Aren't we supposed to be cruel, selfish monsters?"**_

.

.

.

 _"You're not monsters,"_ Aavaros could barely hear Gren.  _"At least...._ you  _aren't."_

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Oh._

_This is peculiar. This feeling.... It's very odd._ The star touch elf ignored his rapid heartbeat.  _ **"What is it you want, Commander?"**_ Aaravos moved on with a simple question, hoping to break Gren's newfound brittle exterior. 

 _"Nothing,"_ Gren snapped. Aaravos's shock at the tone must have been noticeable. _"I'm- I'm sorry..... I just want Amaya to come back so things can return to normal."_

_Amaya._

Aaravos didn't know why but his eyes burned slightly whenever he heard that woman's name. 

He didn't know her. 

But her presence- the very idea of her- 

.

.

.

.

It irritated him. 

_**"Normalcy. That is what you desire?"** _

_"I guess so."_

**_"And you can only find that in Amaya?"_** Aavaros struggled to keep his voice calm. 

But it didn't come out that way. 

Instead, he found himself teasing the man, like a child would taunt another classmate. 

.

.

.

.

 _"It's not like that,"_ Both regret and relief washed over Aaravos when Gren responded.  _"I don't like her like that."_

_**"I've heard that so many times."** _

_"Look, do you have better things to do than make fun of me?"_

Now it was only regret.  _ **"I was only teasing."**_

_"Well it's not appreciated. Drop it."_

.

.

.

.

His feelings weren't  _hurt,_ exactly. 

He deserved those words.

.

.

.

.

It was just a matter of who said them. 

It was not like Gren to lash out. 

It was not like Gren to be blunt. 

.

.

.

.

_Why do I care so much?_

_He's just a human._

_He's just-_

.

.

.

.

_**"Did I offend you?"** _

.

.

.

.

_\- a human._

.

.

.

.

_"Why does it matter? It's not like you care, right?"_

.

.

.

.

How could Aavaros describe the sound of realization knocking the wind out of him. 

The sound of harsh reality tumbling through his mind. 

.

.

.

.

_Oh._

.

.

.

.

**_Oh._ ** __

* * *

He had never felt anything but pity for humans. 

Pity and a desire to help them. 

He had never met a human that changed his entire world. 

A human that created expectations. 

.

.

.

.

A human that could somehow be beautiful and cruel at the same time. 

* * *

_**"Do you miss your Amaya often?"** _

_"Only occasionally. I know she can take care of herself."_

**_"But you still miss her."_ **

_"She's my friend. And I'm not too lonely. I've got you, don't I?"_

_Yes._

_You do._

_You have me until you grow tired of me._

* * *

Aaravos rarely slept. 

He didn't see the point. 

Late at night, he'd read or write, lounging in front of the fire, counting the sparks.

Counting Gren's freckles. 

It was always silent. 

Always lonely. 

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hey. I don't know if you can hear me right now. I don't know if you even sleep, but.... Do me a favor.... If you_ can  _hear me, please don't say anything. I need to tell you something."_

* * *

He was leaving. 

Of course he was. 

That much was obvious.

The rest- 

_"I think about you."_

.

.

.

_"It's you. It's been you for a while."_

.

.

.

_Say something._

.

.

.

_"For a bit I started to believe that maybe you could be my universe."_

.

.

.

_Say something before you regret it._

.

.

.

_"I don't love you. That's not what I'm saying."_

.

.

.

_Say something before you're alone again._

.

.

.

_"I was capable of it. I could have loved you. I could have mapped out my journey on your stars."_

.

.

.

_Why is it that the simple souls are the most elegant?_

.

.

.

_"I'll see you around."_

_No._

_"Goodbye."_

**"Wait-"**

He was gone. 

The fire was out. 

Never had darkness felt so cruel. 

* * *

"Wow.... this really works wonders, doesn't it? Um.... do you think I could have another one? It's weird, hearing a voice only in one ear." 

**"You may not."**

"Okay! Okay that's fine! Um... My name's Claudia! I'm Viren's daughter, although.... I don't really speak for him anymore. I hope we can be friends! What's your name?" 

**"Aaravos."**

"Well, Aaravos... Hopefully we'll have you out of that mirror soon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"It doesn't matter to me."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'll just end up alone again._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You may say I'm a dreamer  
> But I'm not the only one  
> I hope some day you'll join us  
> And the world will be as one"
> 
> "Imagine" by John Lenon

Claudia was a lot like Viren. 

She wanted to protect Katolis.

She desired knowledge. 

She wanted to understand Aaravos and his situation. 

Claudia was also not like Viren. 

She did not act rashly. 

She listened before speaking. 

And most interesting of all-

**"What power do you seek?"**

.

.

.

.

She was thinking. 

She scrunched her nose. 

She frowned. 

She twirled her finger in her raven hair. 

"I...."

.

.

.

.

**"Yes?"**

"I don't really think 'power' is the right word. I just want to be able to protect the people I care about."

**"Sometimes that requires power."**

"Yeah, but-" Claudia groaned. "You make it sound so evil!" 

**"That depends on who wields it."**

"That's true!" Claudia nodded. "I know that you're a sketchy guy, ya know... You're an elf." 

**"That is why I am.... As you so gracefully put it.... 'sketchy'?"**

"Mhmm! I don't trust elves. I'm not supposed to." 

**"You shouldn't trust anyone."**

Claudia laughed. "Wow, that's a lonely way of thinking!" 

.

.

.

.

__**"It is, isn't it?"**

* * *

Aaravos liked that not all humans were the same. 

Viren and Claudia may be related, but Claudia was far more intelligent and capable than her father. 

The star touch elf admired her drive. 

"Did you like.... Respect my dad as a scholar? Do you miss him?" Claudia asked. 

That was a fair question. After Claudia met Aaravos in the mirror, she had to go to Opeli and tell her. 

Then Opeli came down and spoke to Aaravos through Claudia. 

She demanded that his tie to Viren be cut off. 

_**"Sometimes things aren't that simple."** _

_"She said she doesn't care...."_

_"Cut it off."_ Aavaros read the other woman's lips. 

He chuckled.  _ **"As you wish."**_

 **"I never respected him and I do not miss his presence."** Aaravos answered honestly.  **"He was foolish."**

.

.

.

.

**"No offense."**

"None taken. I just get that you haven't really talked to anyone until him. I must have been weird, adjusting to that again after he was arrested."

.

.

.

.

"Everything okay?" 

.

.

.

.

Aaravos did not like to favor certain humans above others. 

But- 

.

.

.

.

**"Claudia...."**

"Yeah?" 

**"Do you.... do you cherish anyone?"**

"Of course. Soren.... My dad, despite his serious flaws... and all my friends." 

**"But is there.... Is there someone especially precious to you? Someone that goes beyond the boundary of friendship and fam**

Claudia frowned. "You're talking about romantic love? Not really.... There is a friend of mine who I thought meant more, but... I think- I think he's just a really good pal, you know? Hey.... Why are you asking me this?" She grinned. "Do you think Opeli is pretty?"

**"No."**

"Oh, that's good cause she has a wife, so...." The young sorceress laughed nervously. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why... Why did you ask that?" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaravos?" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"It's irrelevant. Shall we continue discussing the matter of my release? I believe you said something about your father's advanced texts."**

"Yeah.... Yeah! He never let me touch them before, but since he's imprisoned, I guess he won't mind." 

* * *

Aaravos wished he could talk to someone about Gren. 

But the only person he could talk to about Gren was Gren. 

And he was gone. 

He knew he'd see the man again, however it would probably be under very different circumstances. 

Aaravos had learned a lot about General Amaya since he met Claudia.

1) She is the aunt of the princes- Ezran and Callum

2) She is deaf 

3) And, of course, she despises elves

So not much, but it was more than Gren ever told him.

"She might leave the Breach soon," Claudia mentioned one day. 

Aaravos raised one eyebrow at this news.  **"You think so?"**

"Word is, the border is stronger. She and a few soldiers might return to Katolis once they know for sure."

**"What specific soldiers?"**

.

.

.

.

"Why are you asking that?" 

**"I'm just curious."**

"That- well..... Her translator will be with her for sure. It's a little weird seeing him because I kind of helped my dad keep him as a prisoner down here for a while." 

_Translator?_

**"Oh? I imagine he's not pleased."**

"Actually...." Claudia laughed. "The day I arrived, he seemed okay with everything. He's the one who found the mirror, actually. He kept an eye on things until me and my brother returned. 

**"So if Amaya returns, he will?"**

"They're kind of a whole package," Claudia squinted at Aaravos. "You certainly are full of questions today." 

**"It's.... It's nothing."**

The girl did not look convinced. "Okay.... Hey, so I found a couple of spells that might work. You wanna hear?" 

* * *

A few week passed. Prince Ezran had returned to Katolis and taken his throne back. 

He wanted to meet with Aaravos face to face. 

.

.

.

.

_I have to laugh._

_How can I not?_

Aaravos knew very little about the princes. 

Viren never told him anything.

Neither did Gren.

Claudia spoke of sensible, relevant things without prying too much or delving in her own interests. 

No one told him this boy was a young child.

Aaravos felt taller than usual compared to the small boy. 

 **"Who is this... this confident child?"** He asked Claudia.  **"Where is the king?"**

"This is Prince Ezran. Ezran, this is Aaravos."

.

.

.

.

He was speechless. 

.

.

.

.

And yet....

.

.

.

.

Also impressed. 

The boy had this fearless look in his eyes and when Aaravos saw that, he knew he should not underestimate him.

There was another man among the group, one with dark skin and amber eyes. He nodded at Aaravos. 

 **"It's a pleasure,"** Aaravos bowed his head.  **"How may I serve you?"**

* * *

The prince wanted Aaravos out of the mirror as soon as possible. 

"He wants you at the coronation," Claudia explains. "You've given us your trust and knowledge. We're all thankful for that." 

It seemed like Opeli and the other man - Corvus - agreed. 

"The prince has befriended a moon shadow elf this year. He wants to show the world of humans how good elves can be."

_Interesting._ **"That is admirable. I would.... I would be honored to be there."**

"Good. We can't wait for you to join us. We'll be great friends!"

_Friends....._

.

.

.

.

_"I've got you, don't I?"_

_Yes._

.

.

.

.

 _"You're not monsters... At least_ you  _aren't."_

_Yes._

.

.

.

.

**"When is the coronation?"**

"It will take place as soon as the other prince returns from Xadia with the young elf. In the meantime... The young prince will be trained." 

Ezran tugged at Claudia's sleeve and said something else. 

"Oh... Yes, and also after Amaya returns from the Breach. In the meantime, we're going to try our best to get you out of that mirror." 

_The Breach_

_Amaya_

_"Maybe you could be my universe."_

.

.

.

.

**"Thank you for your efforts. I am looking forward to our partnership."**

"Well, I guess we better move faster!" Claudia winked. "I've got another idea!" 

.

.

.

.

_"I could have mapped out my journey on your stars."_

**"Let's hear it, Miss Claudia."**

.

.

.

.

_Gren._

.

.

.

.

**"Let's hear it."**

.

.

.

.

_I wonder if he is still capable of feeling that for me._

.

.

.

.

"It'll take both of us. That okay?" 

**"That's fine."**

.

.

.

.

_Love._

* * *

Before that day, Aaravos had not bothered to think about Gren too much. 

There wasn't really a point to it. 

But now- 

.

.

.

"You seem awfully cheerful lately." 

**"I am to be freed. What's not to be cheerful about?"**

"Yeah, but.... It's kind of weirding me out." 

**"Is it affecting your work?"**

"Maybe... Maybe just a little. You're smiling. Like... Actually smiling." 

Aaravos laughed.  **"Yes... I suppose that is a little odd."**

.

.

.

**"Something wrong?"**

"No. In fact... Everything's perfect!" 

**"Explain."**

"You know that one kink that's been keeping us from getting the spell right?" 

**"Yes."**

"I think I just figured it out." 

* * *

Aaravos had wondered for so long what freedom would feel like. 

It didn't remotely compare to the real thing. 

When he and Claudia finished chanting the spell - their fifty first attempt - he thought it would be different.

He thought that he would open his eyes to see the wall of glass. 

He thought he would just be filled with disappointment and impatience again.

But somehow-

"I don't believe it." 

This young mage- 

" **It is a little unbelievable, isn't it?"**

And Aaravos himself- 

"I... Wow. You're kinda tall." 

They had managed to combine certain ancient elven and draconic spells- 

**"I have heard that before."**

They had freed Aaravos. 

.

.

.

.

"Um.... You good?" 

 

.

.

.

**"I'm stuck."**

.

.

.

.

"I can see that. Do you need-"

**"Absolutely not."**

The mirror had broken and Aaravos was now able to walk through it freely. 

There was one problem- 

.

.

.

.

"If you didn't have the horns, you'd be-" 

**"I am quite aware."**

.

.

.

.

**"Stop laughing at me."**

"Sorry." 

* * *

Everyone else seemed so small compared to Aaravos as he and Claudia walked in the throne room.

He saw the small guards shrink back further. 

Even Corvus and Opeli looked nervous. 

Ezran smiled when he saw the star touch elf. 

He came running up to Aavaros.

Other than Claudia, he was the only one who did not seemed phase by the elf's towering size. 

"I knew you and Claudia could do it! I just knew it!" 

_Remarkable._

"Me and Opeli made sure to get a room ready for you! There are some jelly tart crumbs on the floor though.... That's my fault."

_A truly remarkable child._

**"That is quite alright."**

Everything was so overwhelming. 

The smells. 

The feeling. 

The sounds. 

He could hear more than one person. 

"After that, Prince Ezran, perhaps we should sort out what we'll say to General Amaya tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

_Wait._

.

.

.

.

"Aunt Amaya will totally understand!"

"My prince, I'm afraid it's not that simple...." 

.

.

.

.

_The general?_

"You okay, buddy?" 

.

.

.

.

_"Buddy, did you hear me?"_

.

.

.

.

"Are you gonna be okay?" 

.

.

.

.

**"I-"**

.

.

.

.

_"I don't love you."_

.

.

.

.

**"I need to step outside."**

.

.

.

.

_"I was capable of it. I could have loved you."_

.

.

.

.

**"Just.... Give me a moment."**

* * *

The air was damp in Katolis. 

Clouds gathered. 

It smelled of rain. 

A storm had just passed. 

Aaravos sat on a bench in the courtyard. 

His chest was heaving. 

He could feel his racing heart through his ears, feet and neck. 

His skin was burning up. 

His head pounded. 

_It's so much._

_It's all so much._

_Perhaps it was better in there._

_I couldn't see anyone._

_It was just me._

_I didn't feel this much._

_I didn't..... I didn't hurt._

.

.

.

.

Maybe he could leave just as easily as he arrived. 

Maybe the only way for him to stop feeling this way was to just disappear. 

.

.

.

.

_I could just-_

"Hey." 

He jumped a little, turning his head to see a very familiar face standing beside him. 

She offered him a cup of steaming brown liquid. "Here... It calms my nerves." 

**"What is this, Claudia?"**

"I call it 'Hot Brown Morning Potion.' It's just a little something I invented. May I?" The mage gestured to the empty seat next to him.

Aaravos took the cup, nodding.  **"You may."**

.

.

.

.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" 

**"I didn't-"**

"It's okay. You don't have to lie. I panic sometimes too. I have a calming mantra. Wanna hear it?" 

**"I don't think it will help."**

"That's okay. Sometimes it helps just to sit still." 

.

.

.

.

"Aaravos...." 

**"Yes?"**

"I feel like there's something hurting you and you just- You're keeping it all bottled up." 

.

.

.

.

_Maybe I should tell her._

.

.

.

.

"You don't have to talk about it. I'm not nosy."

.

.

.

.

_She is smart and trustworthy._

.

.

.

.

**"Don't make fun of me."**

.

.

.

.

_I should tell her._

.

.

.

.

"I won't. Not this time."

.

.

.

.

**"I think I could have loved him."**

Claudia spit out her mouthful of the hot liquid, nearly choking. "Y-you-you..... you  _what?_ No...  _Please_ tell me you didn't-"

**"No. Your father is a fool. This is- this is someone else."**

"What are you talking about? Who else could there be? Who...." Claudia's eyes widened. He mouth dropped open.  _"Oh."_

**"Indeed."**

.

.

.

.

"I.... Okay. Well... This is a situation, isn't it?" 

**"That it is."**

"Are you looking forward to seeing him?" 

**"I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel."**

"That's okay. Sometimes I get that way too."

.

.

.

.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." 

**"I don't think so."**

"Don't say a thing like that. That guy's happy to see everyone."

**"I'm not like everyone else."**

"Well.... Yeah! You're super tall! You're like a giant! Of course you're not like everyone else!"

**"That doesn't help."**

"I know.... I'm sorry." 

.

.

.

"Hey." 

.

.

.

"It'll be okay."

.

.

.

**"You really believe that?"**

Claudia smiled. "Yeah. I do. I even think that you guys will be okay." 

.

.

.

.

_I hope you're right._

.

.

.

.

**"I'm going to go back inside."**

"Right!" 

.

.

.

.

Aaravos felt a small warmth blossom under his skin. 

_A spark._

_Ginger flames._

_Blue eyes._

.

.

.

.

_I desire nothing more._

He smiled. 

_And I desire nothing less._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! 
> 
> Also props again to uwucraft and some tumblr posts for inspiring me with the horns stuck on the mirror thing


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I will call you darling and everything will be okay  
> 'Cause you know that I am yours and you are mine  
> Doesn't matter anyway  
> In the night, we'll take a walk, it's nothing funny  
> Just to talk"
> 
> "Make You Mine" by Public

Preparation for the coronation was going quite well. 

Aaravos met with the soon to be king at least once a day. 

Sometimes for business. 

Other times- 

"And then Callum smashed the primal stone just to save Zym! Isn't that cool?"

Sometimes Ezran joined Claudia and the elf during their studies so he could tell stories. 

Claudia was alway throughly entertained and all of her focus shifted to the young prince. "That story is  _so_ much better when you tell it, because Callum always elaborates." 

**"Claudia, please focus."**

"Fine, fine.... No reason to get so grouchy." 

**"I thought you wanted to learn."**

"I do, but it'd be rude to ignore Ez. I mean.... he could have me executed or somethin'." 

"Claudia, I'd never do that!" 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"Hm... You make a good point." 

**"At this point, is anyone listening to me?"**

* * *

Claudia wanted to learn primal magic. 

**"But you cannot wield it. You are only human."**

"I know, but at least I'll know about it. Just.... Just tell me about it. You're the best at it, right?" 

**"I wouldn't say I'm the-"**

"Don't be modest. It makes me wanna puke." 

.

.

.

**"Certainly."**

And in exchange, Aaravos wanted to learn more about humans. 

"What kind of stuff? There's lots of us." 

**"Over the years.... you all seemed to have changed. War and loss have hardened your hearts."**

"That's human nature." 

**"I suppose we aren't that different."**

"No... We aren't." 

* * *

Coronation day drew nearer. 

Word of the dragon prince's return had reached Katolis. 

"That means Callum and Rayla are headed home!" Ezran was ecstatic. "And things are going so well for all of the kingdoms! Everyone's getting along!" 

**"Do you think it will last?"**

"Well not forever. Nothing does. But hopefully... Hopefully for a good while, right?"

.

.

.

.

**"Yes."**

* * *

A week after his release from the mirror, Claudia met with him in the library downing a serious expression that significantly differed from her typically cheery one. "I gotta say something to you." 

**"Something wrong?"**

Claudia sighed. "Not necessarily. At least.... I don't think so. You might."

**"What is it?"**

.

.

.

.

"Yesterday, Ezran received a letter from General Amaya. They should be arriving at the gates of Katolis any day now." 

.

.

.

.

"I just.... You haven't really talked about since last week. I thought now you might want-"

 

 

**"Are you some sort of counselor now, Claudia?"**

"I like to think I'm your friend. That's something." 

_Friend?_ **"I see."**

.

.

.

.

"Do you want to talk about him?" 

_Yes._

_Only all the time._

**"I'm not sure."**

.

.

.

.

**"I think about him a lot. It's just difficult to put those kinds of thoughts into words."**

"Oh man, I know  _that_ feeling. It's like when you're presenting something to the class and you rehearsed the whole thing at one in the morning but all of a sudden, six hours later, your mind goes blank!"

**"Something like that."**

"Have you done that though?" 

**"What?"**

"Have you practiced what you're going to say to him?" 

_Not really._

_I've only really thought about_ him. 

_Not.... Not me interacting with him._

_Just him._

**"No."**

"You're more of an improv guy, huh? I can respect that." 

.

.

.

.

"What do you like about him?" 

.

.

.

.

**"There are almost no negatives. Although.... his enthusiasm is annoying at times."**

"Humans are annoying." 

Aaravos rolled his eyes.  **"I am aware."**

.

.

.

.

"What do you like the most?" 

.

.

.

.

**"I think..... I think it's his selfless, kind nature."**

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said." 

**"It wasn't about you."**

"Oh, I know. We'll get there someday." 

.

.

.

.

"You should ask him out." 

**"Ask him out?"**

"Like on a date." 

**"A.... a date?"**

"Don't you know what-"

**"I know what a date is."**

"So you should ask him to dinner or something." 

**"I don't know about that."**

"Why not?" 

**"He might hate me."**

"You just said he's selfless and kind. Why would he hate you?"

.

.

.

.

"And once again, I'm right."

.

.

.

.

**"Shut up."**

Claudia smirked. "Looks like someone just doesn't want to-"

_"What are you guys doing?"_ Claudia's brother - Soren - ran out from behind one of the bookshelves. "Honestly.... Don't you have any manners?" 

"Can we  _breathe?_ What are you on about, Soren?" 

"General Amaya just arrived! That's what I'm on about! Don't you guys pay attention to what's happening outside? Do you have ears?"

.

.

.

.

_"I could have loved you."_

.

.

.

.

**"What did you just say, Soren?"**

"'Don't you guys have-'"

**"You foolish human. I'm not talking about-"**

Claudia looked up at Aaravos. She smiled comfortingly. "You've got it." 

.

.

.

.

_But I don't._

* * *

Gren felt sick as soon as Katolis was in sight. His hands started to shake. 

Amaya must have noticed. What's wrong?

Nothing. Just some tremors. I guess I'm just tired.

You stay up too late reading. It's your own fault.

This is true. What else am I supposed to do?

Sleep, you moron. 

_Sleep._

It was hard to sleep without thinking of the one person Gren knew he should forget. 

But it was impossible to sleep if he didn't think of him. 

.

.

.

.

_A blessing and a curse._

* * *

Opeli and Corvus were at the border along with a few guards. 

"General Amaya...." Opeli beamed. "It's been some time. The last time you were here, we made the mistake of allowing Viren to lead in Harrow's stead. Let's just say things aren't that bad this time around."

Amaya smiled. "Is Ezran well?" Gren translated. "He's not overwhelmed, is he?" 

"It would not seem so. He's optimistic and fearless. I think he will be a great king." Suddenly a shadow crossed over Opeli's face. "That being said.... General.... Thanks to the prince and the young mage Claudia, we have made an interesting ally." 

.

.

.

.

_Oh my._

.

.

.

.

"What ally? What has happened?" 

.

.

.

.

_They don't mean-_

_They can't-_

.

.

.

.

"I think it would be better if you meet him yourself. Please.... follow me." 

.

.

.

.

_Meet him?_

_Is he.... Is he out? Is he free?_

_I can breathe the same air as him?_

_I can look at the real him and not just an image?_

.

.

.

.

"Oh, and General Amaya?" 

.

.

.

.

_Could I touch him?_

_Would he let me?_

_Would he even want to speak to me?_

_Would he even remember me?_

.

.

.

.

"Welcome home." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gettin' close, boys


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I took your compliments  
> I just struggled to believe  
> That I was worth loving  
> And you weren't lying through your teeth  
> In truth, I'm a Russian doll  
> My ego shut inside  
> I painted them by hand  
> And I'll never let them die"
> 
> "Russian Doll" by Jealous of the Birds

Aaravos wasn't nervous, exactly. 

He was just unsure of himself. 

He, Ezran, and Claudia waited General Amaya arrival. 

The throne room was quiet, but not for long. 

"Aaravos," Claudia reached up and tapped his shoulder. "What are you going to say to her?" 

**"What do you mean?"**

"Amaya.... She'll ask you what your intentions are. Do you know what you're going to say?" 

"That's right...." Ezran said. "I may be her nephew, but that doesn't change the fact that she hates elves." He winced. "No offense." 

**"Not it's quite alright. I will tell her the truth."**

.

.

.

.

"What's that?" 

**"I am only here because I have nowhere else to be."**

Claudia frowned. "I wouldn't phrase it like that. It sounds lazy." 

**"I'm not going to lie. I never lie."**

"Doesn't matter," Ezran shake his head. "She won't believe you anyway." 

**"You humans,"** Aaravos scoffed.  **"You're so paranoid. If I even decide to kill all of you, I will most certainly let you know beforehand."**

"Um.... You see.... That's the kind of thing you  _shouldn't_ say." Claudia groaned. "It's just going to make things worse." 

"I dunno sis..." Soren shrugged. "The guy's kind of charming. If he managed to shake up our dad, maybe he'll sway the general too." 

"Soren, no offense, but.... Your dad-"

"- I dare you to finish that sentence." 

As the three children bickered, Aaravos could only stare straight forward down the hall and at the door. 

.

.

.

.

_What_ do  _I want?_

_What am I here for?_

.

.

.

.

_Not him._

_At least, he's not the only reason._

.

.

.

.

He had always been fascinated by humans, despite his peers' wishes. That hadn't stopped. 

The prince - Ezran - was probably the most intelligent and loyal human Aaravos had met in a long time. 

He admired the child. 

And more importantly, he wanted to see what he would do next.

He respected Claudia as well, and was starting to see her as not only a fellow mage, but also a friend. 

.

.

.

.

_Also-_

 

 

_"I could have loved you."_

Those words were indescribably beautiful and also painfully cruel at the same time, especially now. 

.

.

.

.

_What am I going to do?_

He should have been more worried about Amaya. 

.

.

.

.

But he wasn't.

"Hey... Are you good?" Claudia's gentle nudge and lowered voice nearly scared the elf. "You've got that look again." 

**"What look?"**

"That 'I'm trying to look all suave and mysterious but I'm actually dying on the inside' look." 

**"I am not dying."**

"It's a figure of speech." 

.

.

.

.

"It'll be okay." 

.

.

.

.

_I don't know._

**"You sound so sure about that."**

"Well.... If my friends can still care about me after the stuff that I did, than I'm sure you're going to be fine." 

**"It's different."**

"Christ, have some faith," Claudia winked. "No pun intended." 

For some odd reason, Aaravos felt a little better.  **"Thank you."**

"It's no problem."

.

.

.

.

"And look.... While you have time, maybe you should-"

The sudden loud creaking of the throne room doors interrupted Claudia. 

Aaravos froze. 

.

.

.

.

_Okay._

.

.

.

.

Claudia pat him on the back. "Breathe. Don't say anything stupid. Breathe." 

.

.

.

.

_Okay._

* * *

As the doors swung open, Gren could feel his anxiety skyrocket. He looked down at the floor.

_You might be wrong._

_You might be wrong._

_You might be wrong._

_You might be-_

.

.

.

.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amaya freeze. 

Then she stormed into the room, a fire blazing in her eyes. 

Gren looked up for the first time. 

.

.

.

.

_God help me._

He could only look for a moment before he had to catch up with Amaya. 

She was furious. 

.

.

.

.

She started to sign rapidly. 

Gren took in a deep breath.

* * *

_"What is a monster doing here?"_

Aaravos chose not to look at Gren. 

It was pure agony, especially with his voice so prominent and strong. 

He could not remember hearing the man sound so confident. 

It was different. 

_I think I might like it._

"General Amaya, please listen to the prince." 

_"Ezran!"_ Aaravos knew they were Amaya's words, but he took in every word that Gren said, never loving the sound of another person's voice more.  _"Why are you in the company of this creature? What has he done to you?"_

"Aunt Amaya, he hasn't done anything wrong! He's helped us!"

_"Helped you?"_ Amaya's gaze swiftly turned to Aaravos's. She glowered.  _"Star touch elves are scheming devils. He must want something out of it."_

_Don't look at him._

_Don't look at him._

Aaravos smiled.  **"I want no such thing."**

_"Of course you do! My nephews have kind hearts. You are taking advantage of them."_

**"General, I would never consider doing a thing like that to this noble prince."**

_"Don't lie, elf."_

**"I don't lie."** Aaravos kept his calm composure, even after Claudia lightly kicked him.  **"I am grateful to these people for helping me and now in return, I shall help you."**

_"And when you're done?"_

**"That remains to be seen. So far, I see no reason to stop."**

(You idiot) Claudia hissed. 

_"Why should I trust you, elf? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"_

Aaravos suddenly wanted to voice to stop being Gren's.  **"You can't trust anyone right away. What I have done is earned these people's trust. You will have to do the same."**

_"There's no reason for me to-"_

"Aunt Amaya, please! He's not lying! He may seem creepy and weird right now, but he's a good guy!" 

_Shut up,_ Aaravos saw Claudia smirk and bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. 

_"Ezran, you cannot trust monsters. This elf will stab you in the back."_

_Please._ Aaravos looked at Gren for the first time, hoping the man could sense his honesty. 

.

.

.

.

He was more gorgeous than the elf remembered. 

His hair was more vibrant. 

His eyes more stunning. 

.

.

.

.

But he wasn't smiling.

.

.

.

.

In addition to her words, Gren's facial expressions and body language mirrored hers as well. 

That person was not Gren.

He was conveying every bit of Amaya's being. 

_Please look at me._

_Please look at me._

_I need you to understand._

_I need you to understand._

.

.

.

.

_Please._

.

.

.

.

"General Amaya.... Thanks to Aaravos we have made significant strides in uncovering Viren's secrets and we think he might be a key to ending this war." 

.

.

.

.

_Please._

.

.

.

.

_"I'm listening."_

"Well.... He has been incredibly cooperative and even kind."

.

.

.

.

_Gren._

.

.

.

.

Even though he was pleading for the commander's true nature, Aaravos was not prepared when Gren's eyes drifted over to lock with his own.

* * *

_He was looking at me._

_Oh, gosh._

_He was looking right at me._

_He knows, doesn't he?_

_He heard me._

_That night._

_He heard me._

_I wish Amaya would stop calling him names._

_I don't mean it,_ Gren hoped the elf understood.  _You know I don't mean it. And she won't either, in time._

During his time in the Breach, Gren could not see the stars. 

He had almost forgotten what they looked like. 

_Please._

But in that moment- 

_Please don't misunderstand._

In that moment-

_I still think it's possible._

.

.

.

.

(I'm sorry) he mouthed. 

.

.

.

.

Aaravos's eyes twitched slightly.

.

.

.

.

(I'm really sorry)

.

.

.

.

There was a small nod of his head, an acknowledgement. 

Gren was glad he did not blink or he would have missed it.

.

.

.

.

_Oh, thank God._

.

.

.

.

In that moment, the stars had never been brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sooooo looking forward to what comes next and I hope you all are as well ;)
> 
> SHAMELESS PLUG: if u like RWBY and anime stuff in general u should def check out my series the crossing - it's a crossover it's got like four different shows and I made lots of OCs. i know it's shameless but this fic has gotten more attention than anything so a gal's gotta do what a gal's gotta do.
> 
> I love making friends tbh and talking about writing and my favorite shows! I don't reply a lot on here, but I do talk to followers quite frequently on twitter so ANOTHER SHAMELESS PLUG:  
> Twitter: @CeltyThings  
> Tumblr: thelocuspocus


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know I could lie but I’m telling the truth  
> Wherever I go there’s a shadow of you  
> I know I could try looking for something new  
> But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you"
> 
> "Wherever I Go" by OneRepublic

Ezran managed to talk Amaya down enough to where it did not look like wanted to destroy everything and everyone in the room. 

_This is good. She's actually going to listen now._

Ezran and Opeli talked for a while about what they had done to keep the peace in the human kingdoms and what Callum and Rayla were doing as well. At the mention of another elf, Gren saw Amaya's fists clench but it did not take them as long to convince her of Rayla's honesty and loyalties. 

"They want this war to end just as much as we do!" Ezran said, but then looked over at Aaravos uneasily. "At least.... I mean-"

**"I have no specific desire.... But I will do whatever is asked of me,"** Aaravos smirked.  **"For now."**

_His voice._ Gren suddenly felt very light and his heart started to flutter.  _Oh gosh, his voice._

_"You are not helping yourself."_ Gren translated for Amaya but also glared at the elf in his own way, hoping that Aaravos would understand that he felt that way as well.

The star touch elf smiled.  **"General...."** He cricked his neck. Popped his knuckles. Winked at Amaya.  **"I think maybe we should talk privately, yes?"**

Everyone's mouth in the room dropped open. 

Elves were known for having four fingers. 

And yet- 

Somehow-

Aaravos had just grown a fifth on each hand. 

_Does he-_

**That sounds nice, don't you think?**  Aaravos signed perfectly. 

Amaya looked over at Gren. Her eyes were asking him if this seemed like a good idea. 

.

.

.

.

He nodded. Go. This might be the best idea.

_He wants you to trust him._

_And I want to believe that you should._

_Nothing's proved me wrong._

.

.

.

.

_Not yet, anyhow._

* * *

"How long do you think he's been able to do that?" Claudia sighed when General Amaya and Aaravos had left the room. "Honestly... He sure does like to do things only when it's convenient...." 

"I still don't trust him," Opeli muttered. "There's no telling if he's still hiding things."

"Of course he is," Ezran agreed. "But right now all we can do is-"

Gren did not stay and listen to that conversation. He motioned to the two other soldiers that he was going outside. 

_I need to breathe._

* * *

The conversation with Amaya did not last too long. 

It did not have to. 

**You do not know who I am. But I know you.**

Your point? 

** General... Do you know how remarkable your friends are? **

* * *

Claudia was relentlessly nosy. "What'd she say? Does she hate you? Did she threaten you? What did  _you_ do, hm? Did you screw up? I'm sure you did." 

**"Do you ever stop talking?"** Aaravos snapped as he and the girl walked outside together.  **"Is there no privacy?"**

"Where did you learn how to grow a fifth finger?" 

**"I have mastered all six primal sources, along with a few handy tricks."**

"Ah...." Claudia snorted with laughter. " _Handy_ tricks?" 

**"Don't ever speak to me again."**

.

.

.

.

"Well?" 

**"What?"**

"Don't 'what' me. What are you going to do about your fella?" 

**"He's not my-"**

"Not  _yet,_ " Claudia winked. "But maybe someday." 

.

.

.

.

"Come on.... aren't you gonna at least  _talk_ to the guy?" 

.

.

.

.

**"I am very tired. I am going to be alone for the rest of the today."**

"Alright. Suit yourself." 

* * *

Aaravos could not sleep. 

He could not relax. 

He was filled with some sort of irritating uncomfortable feeling.

It was not dread.

_What would I call it....._

_Oh._

_That's right._

_This is-_

.

.

.

.

_This is yearning._

.

.

.

.

_Isn't it?_

* * *

Gren could not sleep. 

And it's not like he could think of  _him._

Not with him  _there._

Under the same roof. 

_What the heck am I doing here?_

_Why am I still thinking about him?_

_Why won't this go away?_

_This feeling...._

_It's painful._

Amaya wouldn't tell him what was said in their private meeting. 

She insisted that everything had been taken care of. 

That she needed no further convincing. 

And said nothing more. 

_What'd he say to her?_

_What'd_ she  _say?_

.

.

.

.

_I can't sleep._

.

.

.

.

_This room's stuffy._

.

.

.

.

_I need to take a walk._

* * *

After a few hours of just staring at the ceiling, Aaravos decided to get up and walk around the grounds. 

The sky was clear. 

There were very few stars.

The moon was nearly full.

The air was still and fresh. 

It was peaceful. 

After a few minutes of wandering, Aaravos came across the courtyard that he had found peace in on the very day he was let out of the mirror. 

The shrubbery looked greener in the moonlight. 

The gray benches looked pale.

The gentle sound of the stream of water from the stone fountain seemed to surround him. 

 

 

Aaravos sighed, walking past one of the tall columns. He turned to face the bench that he had sat down in only a week ago, when he felt like everything was going to collapse on top of him. He turned and-

_Oh._

* * *

Gren always found the courtyard peaceful. It was more tranquil than anywhere else he could possibly think of. 

He sat on one of the benches and read. 

Since he couldn't sleep, that was the only thing left to do. 

He read. 

The words embraced him. 

Cast a spell on him. 

He was in a trance.

Stuck in the fantasy. 

Absorbed in the story. 

.

.

.

.

Suddenly he could not see the words. 

The light had dimmed. 

A shadow hung over the paper. 

.

.

.

.

He looked up.

.

.

.

.

_Oh._

.

.

.

.

"Hey." 

.

.

.

.

**"Good evening."**

.

.

.

.

_Crap._

.

.

.

.

"You- You're tall." 

**"So I've been told."**

"Do you... Um.... Do you want to sit down? There's- There's plenty of room." 

.

.

.

.

**"Of course."**

.

.

.

.

_Crap._ "You.... You're free." 

**"It would seem so."**

"Did Claudia do that?"

**"We both did. She is a very intelligent child."**

"Yeah." 

.

.

.

.

**"That's a new book."**

Gren's heartbeat quickened. "Yeah.... I've been through a couple. Not too many though, since we're on the road a lot." 

.

.

.

.

**"What is this one about?"**

.

.

.

.

_Oh, gosh._ "Well, it's - it's about the afterlife and the peace people find there." 

**"A paradise?"**

"Yeah. In a way. But it's threatened. The hero- a young girl- she's the only one who can save it. That's.... That's kind of the synopsis. I haven't gotten far enough in yet." 

**"What do you think will happen?"**

.

.

.

.

"You know the answer to that." 

The elf smiled.  _(Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh)_ **"I do indeed."**

.

.

.

.

Everything should have felt peaceful, given the setting and casual nature of the situation.

But Gren was on edge. 

_I have to know._

.

.

.

.

_I_ need  _to know._

.

.

.

.

"Listen-"

**"I was wondering-"**

.

.

.

.

"Oh.... You go first. Sorry." 

**"No, no.... I- I insist."**

.

.

.

.

_Okay._

_._

_._

_Okay._

_._

_._

_Here we go._ "I just- I just want you to know that I'm...."  _You can do it._ "I'm sorry." 

.

.

.

.

**"For what?"**

"For leaving like I did." 

**"What do you mean?"**

"Well, I was a jerk, wasn't I? I didn't tell you! I just covered the mirror and left." 

.

.

.

.

**"You did cover the mirror. That was not very polite."**

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to think that we had been talking, for your sake and mine." 

.

.

.

.

**"You didn't leave without saying goodbye."**

"What?"  _Oh no._

_Oh no._

_Oh no._

_Oh, God._

_Oh, God._

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean?" 

.

.

.

.

**"Don't act foolish. It's not becoming of you. I like you better when you know what you're saying."**

"That's- That's not very often." 

**"Well..... I like you nonetheless."**

.

.

.

.

"So you heard, huh?" 

**"I did."**

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

**"What on Earth for?"**

"I shouldn't have dumped all that on you. I just..... I thought we'd be enemies when we met again." 

**"It's a good thing we're not, then."**

.

.

.

.

**"Gren."**

.

.

.

.

"Yes?"  _He's never called me by my name before._

.

.

.

.

**"Do you..... Do you resent me?"**

"Of course not." 

.

.

.

.

**"Then why won't you look at me?"**

.

.

.

.

.............

.

.

.

.

**"Gren?"**

"I'm afraid," Gren whispered so low that the elf could barely hear him. "I'm afraid that it's going to be different." 

**"It might be. But.... Maybe not in a bad way."**

.

.

.

.

**"Gren, please look at me. I want to see your face."**

.

.

.

.

**"It's just me."**

.

.

.

.

**"Just focus on me."**

.

.

.

.

................ "Okay." Gren's eyes left the book. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"What is it?"**

"I-" Gren's throat tightened.  _The stars. The planets. The cosmos. The whole universe. It's right here. Right here in front of me._ "I just-"  _He's here._ "I just think you're pretty great." 

.

.

.

.

Aaravos was laughing.  **"That's interesting.... You're not so awful yourself."**

.

.

.

.

_Peace._

_Tranquility._

"Wow. Thanks." 

_Maybe it's here._

**"My pleasure."**

_Maybe it's with him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry kids. We ain't done yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
> Save me from the things I've seen!  
> I can keep it from the world  
> Why won't you let me hide from me?  
> Mirror, mirror, tell me something.  
> Who's the loneliest of all?  
> I'm the loneliest of all."
> 
> "Mirror Mirror" from RWBY

After a while, Aaravos and Gren walked to Gren's room in silence. 

 

They said goodbye. 

 

Aaravos retreated back to his own chamber.

 

But he couldn't sleep. 

 

And typically, when that was the case, his mind would wander to Gren.

 

Not this time. 

 

Not after Gren looked at him like  _ that. _

 

Not when there was the possibility that the man would look at him like that again. 

 

With that soft, vulnerable look in his eyes. 

 

A light crimson blush highlighting the small, dark freckles. 

 

Those sparks that lit Aaravos’s soul.

 

His fire. 

.

.

.

.

Aaaravos had not experienced physical contact with anyone in nearly ten years. 

 

And even weeks after being released from the mirror, it still hadn’t happened. 

 

There were Claudia's taps and nudges, which startled him at first, but those were exchanges between friends and colleagues.

 

He was quick to adjust to that. 

 

What Aaravos truly missed were the more intimate touches, although he did not accept that at first.

 

It had been longer since he had experienced a thing like that, even before his isolation. 

 

He had since then long forgotten who he had shared such moments with. 

 

Their faces faded away, just like the ones of the beings who trapped him there.

 

Adapting to loneliness is a difficult thing. But once Aaravos managed to do it, it became normal. 

 

After a certain amount of time, the very idea of even seeing someone else ever again was next to impossible. 

 

And then Viren appeared. 

 

Aaravos just used him to alleviate the boredom. 

 

But Gren-

 

Gren was different. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

As Aaravos lay in bed, he wondered what it would be like if Gren touched him - even for just a split second.

 

If Gren brushed loose strands out of the elf’s face. 

 

If Gren let the elf put his arm around him.

 

If Gren traced his lips on the the bare skin of the elf’s shoulder. 

 

Not that that was even a possibility. 

 

Aavaros would never initiate such contact. He had forgotten how. And Gren did not seem like someone who was knowledgeable in that sort of thing either. 

 

Still-

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to think of him.  _

 

_ Of us.  _

 

_ Just us.  _

 

_ Laying in the quiet.  _

 

_ On cool, smooth sheets.  _

 

_ My figure wrapped around his. _

 

_ Steady breathing.  _

 

_ Slow heart beats.  _

 

_ Our flames intertwining.  _

 

_ Earth.  _

 

_ And Earth’s stars.  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ What a beautiful thought.  _

 

Aaravos relaxed. 

 

He smiled.

 

Laughed a little.

 

His throat constricted. 

 

His eyes grew heavy. 

 

_ What a beautiful and impossible thought.  _

* * *

Prince Callum and his moon shadow elf friend had returned to Katolis. 

 

Opeli was busy with the preparation of Viren’s trial. 

 

The streets were crowded.

 

The castle was empty. 

 

Well-

 

“So what’s going on?” 

 

_ Almost  _ empty. 

 

**“What do you mean?”**

 

“You and that fella… What’s going on there?” 

 

**“That is my business.”**

 

“Yeah right. I like to think it’s mine too, since you’re so hopeless.” 

 

Aaravos was not sure why Claudia was still in the castle.  **“Don’t you want to go greet your friends?”**

 

“I… Some stuff happened. I’m a little embarrassed. I just- I’m going to wait a while.” 

 

**“I see.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I spoke with him.”**

 

“That’s good! So you guys are good now?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“That silence isn’t very promising.” 

 

**“Things are…. They’re not bad. Just different.”**

 

“Different? Like-”

 

**“He knows.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Oh.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“But…. You know he feels the same, right? So… There shouldn’t be an issue.” 

 

**“I do know that. It’s just not that simple.”**

 

“What the hell isn’t simple about it? You like him and he likes you!” 

 

**“Yes, but I don’t-”**

 

“You’re both hopeless idiots.” 

 

**“What a lovely way of putting that.”**

 

“It’s the truth! God, why are men so stupid? Look… If you guys feel the same way about each other then for the love of God… Ask. Him. Out.” 

 

**“Oh. Right.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“If you don’t mind me asking-”**

 

“What the hell do you want?” 

 

**“How would I do that?”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Stop laughing at me. This isn’t funny.”**

 

“Yes it is! You- an elf who has lived for several years, the mystical dude in the mirror, master of all six primal elements…. You’re a certified badass…. And you  _ don’t know how to ask someone on a date?”  _

 

**“It’s not something I have done in a while, nor do I remember doing it.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Oh, that’s right… You- you’ve been in a mirror. I’m sorry.” 

 

**“You don’t have to apologize.”**

 

“I just…. Sometimes I forget about that. It really must have sucked, being alone for that long.” 

 

**“At first.”**

 

“But it’s better now, right?” 

 

**“In some ways, yes. But… I’m experiencing a different sort of loneliness.”**

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“If I were to experience something more than friendship with the commander, I might be more overwhelmed. I… I don’t do well with- with- interactions like that.”**

 

“I get that.” 

 

**“You do?”**

 

“Yeah…. You’re afraid. Afraid that if you take this risk, something will happen and he’ll run away. You don’t want to be alone again.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“That sound about right?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I have not felt this way in a long time.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I figured as much. Look…. Just ask him to dinner or something. There are plenty of nice places in Katolis.”

 

**“How would I do that?”**

 

“Just. Ask. Him. Think of it like you’re talking to me when you do it, if that makes it easier.” 

 

**“But you’re not someone I-”** Aaravos blinked.  **“Oh. I see. Do you- Do you think it will really be that easy? Will he really say yes?”**

 

“I think he will. If he doesn’t, he’s stupid and I give you permission to pinch me.” 

 

**“I won’t pinch you. Also…. I’d hardly blame him if he denied me.”**

 

“I would! You’re pretty rad, dude!”

 

**“Don’t ever say that again.”**

 

“Sure I will!” 

* * *

After a few hours of listening to tips from Claudia and less than romantic stories from her primary school days, Aaravos could safely say he felt worse about the situation. He knew Claudia meant well, but she just did not understand. If Aaravos lost Gren, he would lose that burning feeling in his chest. That reminder that even though he was a monster, he could still feel. He could still find beauty in simple things. 

 

Gren was that beauty.

 

_ Don’t lose him. _

 

Aaravos hoped his cold nature would not destroy this. 

 

_ You’ve already lost so much. _

* * *

Later that evening, Aaravos managed to sneak out of the great hall, avoiding as much conversation as he possibly could. 

 

The library was empty. 

 

Just how he liked it.

 

He picked a random book up off of a shelf. 

 

He sat at a desk, murmuring a small light spell, so the darkness did not completely engulf him. 

 

_ Author’s Note _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Prologue _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Chapter One. _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Chapter Two _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Chapter- _

 

“What are you doing up here?” 

 

Aaravos tried his best to hold back an extremely startled cry. 

 

He turned around abruptly.  **“Who-”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Oh. _

 

**“Oh. Commander….”**

 

Gren smiled sheepishly. “Hey…. Amaya called it a night. I thought you had too. It’s really dark up here…. Aren’t you lonely? It’s just you and that little light.” 

 

**“I am perfectly content.”** The softness of Aaravos’s voice surprised even himself. 

 

“That’s- that’s good.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ It’s awkward. _

 

_ I should say something. _

 

_ Maybe I should ask him now. _

 

_ It’s like I’m asking Claudia to hang out. _

 

_ Just picture Claudia.  _

 

_ But it’s different. _

 

_ He’s different. _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Okay.  _

 

_ It’s just dinner. _

 

_ It’s just dinner. _

 

Aaravos opened his mouth but before he could say anything-

 

“Hey…. Can I- Can I ask you something? I’ve been meaning to talk to you?” 

 

The elf’s heart nearly stopped.  **“Yes. Yes, of course.”**

 

Gren shifted on his feet a bit. “I was…. I was wondering. And I know you’re really busy, but… I just thought that…. Well, you know, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you… I thought that maybe…” He took a deep breath. “Do you maybe want to go get dinner with me sometime this week? Or just… any time?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Oh, my God.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT TIME
> 
> 1) THIS IS THE THIRD DRAFT. THE FIRST TWO GOT DELETED AND I LITERALLY WANTED TO DIE  
> 2) The song used for this chapter was the inspiration for the title  
> 3) i read all comments! I'm just super awkward and don't know how to respond. I appreciate all of you!
> 
> Get ready for a whole cute snack next chapter
> 
> Until next time,  
> Lisa Kay


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, it's time to make up your mind.  
> I think that tonight is when our stars align.  
> Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.  
> Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine."
> 
> "Shine" from RWBY

That night in the courtyard felt like a dream by the time Gren woke up the next morning. 

 

Aaravos’s words. 

 

His voice.

 

Even his presence. 

 

It all just felt so surreal. 

 

**_“Just me. Just focus on me.”_ **

 

_ Oh, gosh.  _

 

_ Those words. _

 

Those were the words Gren always heard right before he drifted off to sleep.

 

And now-

 

Now it was real.

 

It was right there in front of him.

 

_ Say something!  _

 

_ Say anything! _

 

“Um….” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ What are you doing?  _

 

_ “Cool.”  _

 

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  _

The star touch elf’s mouth twitched in amusement.  **_“You have not changed.”_ **

 

_ “I-”  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Actually-  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ “I guess not, huh?”  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ I have.  _

 

_ Instead of forgetting you, I just fell further.  _

 

_ Instead of letting you go, I held you tighter. _

 

_ And instead of pulling away, I inched closer. _

 

.

 

.

 

.

.

_ “Hey…. It was nice talking for a bit, but I think I should sleep.” _

**_“Of course. You have a busy few days ahead of you, what with the other prince returning and the coronation.”_ **

_ “Yeah…. Will you walk with me.” _

.

.

.

.

**_“Certainly.”_ **

That night, Aaravos’s presence had never been stronger. 

His skin was warmer. 

His voice more grounded in reality.

His stars were brighter. 

_ Don’t leave me,  _ Gren knew that this was still not real but still- he was closer to the elf than he had been in months.  _ I don’t know if I can take it.  _

.

.

.

.

_ I don’t know if I can say goodbye again. _

* * *

 

The next day, Gren was asked to speak with Amaya privately.

“Is something wrong?” His general and dearest friend looked a tad more concerned than usual. “It looks like there’s something on your mind.” 

Amaya smiled, but Gren could see hesitance and worry in her eyes.  Nothing is ‘wrong’, exactly, but I wanted to discuss something with you, if that’s alright. 

Of course,  Gren signed.  What’s on your mind? 

.

.

.

.

It’s about the elf.

Gren froze. “What do you mean?” 

Amaya raised her eyebrows. 

_ Oh, gosh. Does she know? Did he- _

_ Oh my God. _

_ He told her, didn’t he? _

Based on your face, Gren, I think you know exactly what I mean.

“I, uh….”  _ This is a situation.  _ “I wonder if you’ll let me explain.” 

There’s no need. He already did.

“Oh.” 

.

.

.

.

I knew something was wrong with you. Some spark in you had been diminished. I knew it wasn’t the imprisonment. It had to have been something else. 

_Why?_ Amaya, why did he tell you? 

I think it’s because he knew that that was the only thing that could have convinced me to trust him. At least for now.

What- What did he say? 

He told me that you two knew each other. That you found the mirror. Grew closer to one another. He said you fascinated him. And then he told me what you said to him the night before you left. Gren… Why didn’t you tell me?

“Because you’d hate me.”

.

.

.

.

What? 

Gren bit his lip.  Amaya, you hate elves. If I told you that I had befriended one, I- I dunno… I just felt like I couldn’t tell you.

I wouldn’t have hated you.

.

.

.

.

What is it, Gren? 

“Amaya, I….” 

_ I’m so confused.  _

 

_ What do I do with this- _

 

_ This feeling.  _

 

_ What am I supposed to do _

 

“I think I might love him” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

I see. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I don’t think I really loved him until he wasn’t there anymore. And now I know. I know and I- Amaya….”  I don’t want to lose him again. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

You care for him.

 

“Yes.” 

 

You…. You know how he feels, yes? 

 

“I- I think so.” 

.

.

.

.

“But I’m not sure. He acts like he’s interested… I think. But it’s hard to tell. He’s kind of cold and distant. It’s just… It’s all a mess.” 

 

He told me.

 

“Beg pardon?” 

Yesterday, he told me everything. 

.

.

.

.

Do you want to know? 

“Of course I do. But… I want to hear the truth from him.” 

That is a wise decision. 

“What should I do to get the truth?

.

.

.

.

Spend time with him. Ask him to do something. 

“You mean like on a date?”

 

Amaya rolled her eyes.  Yes, a date. But… You don’t have to think of it like that if you don’t want to. 

“Oh…. Okay.” Gren frowned. “Amaya…” 

Yes?

.

.

.

.

I thought you would be more upset, since he is an elf. Is he really that persuasive? 

Amaya looked a little nervous. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  I…. I may have experience with feeling romantic attraction for an elf. 

_ Huh?  _ “Amaya, what do you-” 

There was a female elf I met at the Breach. She was breathtaking. I’m going to be honest… I would not mind if she cut me down with her sword. I would probably say thank you. 

_ Oh…  _ I didn’t know that. 

We’re only human, Gren. And even though they’re not, they still feel just like us. I have come to learn that after talking with your friend. Also… I trusted him because I trust you. And I could tell that he likes you. Gren, all you have to do is ask. That’s it. 

Easier said than done.

Believe me, I know. Just do it. 

.

.

_ She’s right. _

.

.

_ That’s all I have to do. _

.

.

_ If he says yes, then cool. _

_ If he says no, than I’ll at least know the truth. _

.

.

.

.

Thank you, Amaya. 

Don’t mention it. Just keep an eye on him. I still don’t completely trust the guy.

* * *

The next day, Prince Callum returned to Katolis. 

Everyone was overjoyed. 

Especially Amaya. 

“I am so, so proud of you, Callum.” Gren translated. “King Harrow would be as well.” 

“It’s not big deal, Aunt Amaya. I had Rayla’s help too.” 

Amaya narrowed her eyes.

The moon shadow elf - Rayla - waved and smiled nervously. “Hiya. No hard feelings, right?” 

The hostility only lasted for a moment longer before Amaya returned the smile. “Of course not,” Gren said while watching the general sign. “Please… Come to the castle. This is a cause for celebration.” 

* * *

 

The party was alright. 

Two hours in and Gren felt like he was going to pass out. 

I am tired,  Gren was relieved when his friend decided to go to bed, which meant that he could retire as well. 

Up until Amaya’s departure, however, he had not realized that Aaravos hadn’t made an appearance. 

_ This doesn’t seem like his scene anyway.  _

_ “Hey!”  _

As Gren began to see himself out of the ballroom, he heard a very loud, possibly drunk girl above everyone else. He turned around. “Huh… Oh.” 

Claudia was making her way through the crowd and towards Gren. She was laughing, waving her empty wine chalice at him. “What’s up? You leaving so soon?” 

“Actually, yes. It’s been a long day.” 

“Huh… Tired already… What a weak man you are. I thought you’d at least dance once.” 

“I have no one to dance with.” 

“Not here, you don’t.” Claudia winked. 

Gren’s face flushed. He stiffened. “How do you- Does everyone- What the-”

“No need to get upset, commander. I’m just smart, is all. Actually, before you go to bed…. I have some advice.” 

“Which is?” 

“I hear the library is a nice place for avoiding a lot of human interaction. So if anyone - and I’m not just talking about you - if anyone at all is looking for some peace and quiet, I’d say that’s the place to go… Anyway… Have a nice night!” 

As Claudia skipped off, Gren began to wonder. 

_ Was she telling me to- _

_ No. _

_ Is he- _

_ No. _

_ No way. _

_ It’s not- _

_ It’s not that easy. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Is it? _

* * *

It was that easy. 

The library would have been completely pitch if it weren’t for one light source.

A soft light spell cast over one of the desks in the back. 

A tall figure was hunched over the desk.

_ Okay.  _

_ Claudia can be helpful when she wants to be.  _

Gren approached him.

He could see the white stars shining on his ankles and on the back of his neck. 

_ You can do this. _

_ You can do this.  _

_ You can do this. _

_ You can- _

“What are you doing up here?’

Gren wanted to think that he scared the elf. Aaravos turned around rather quickly and his yellow eyes were nearly bulging out of his head.  **“Who- Oh… Commander…”**

Gren tried to ignore the twinge of pain in his heart.  _ The other day he called me Gren.  _ “H- Hey…. Amaya called it a night. I thought you had too.”  _ What are you saying?  _ “It’s really dark up here…”  _ Wow, way to go. Great conversation starter.  _ “Aren’t you lonely? It’s just you and that little light.”  _ Maybe he just wants to be alone. Maybe I’m bothering him.  _

.

.

.

.

**“I am perfectly content.”** Aaravos’s voice soothed Gren’s nerves.  _ Is he saying that because I’m- nah, maybe not. But maybe so. Shoot, I don’t know.  _

“That’s- That’s good.” 

.

.

.

.

_ Shoot. _

 

_ It’s so awkward.  _

 

_ He’s looking at me like he’s expecting something. _

 

_ Wait.  _

 

_ Is he?  _

 

_ Does he know that I’m gonna ask him to dinner? _

 

_ Should I try again some other time?  _

 

_ Is this bad? _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ If you don’t do it now, you may not get the change again. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

“Hey… Can I- Can I ask you something? I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

**“Of course.”**

_ Oh, gosh.  _

.

.

.

.

“I was… I was wondering. And I know you’re really busy, but….”  _ Breathe. You’ve got this. Don’t think of it as a date. Don’t think of it as a date.  _ “I just thought that… Well, you know, it’s been a while since I’ve seen  you…”  _ And I’ve never seen you in person. God, you’re even more gorgeous.  _ “I thought that maybe….”  _ Breathe. Just breathe. That’s it. There you go. Let’s go.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

“Do you maybe want to go get dinner with me sometime this week?”  _ Maybe that’s too much. Any time is good. I just want to be able to talk to him.  _ “Or just… any time?” 

.

.

.

.

_ Is he dead?  _

_ Did I break him? _

“A- Aaravos?” 

.

.

.

.

**“I…”** The elf’s shocked expression twisted into a sly grin. He chuckled.  **“This is all rather amusing.”**

“Wait… Why?” 

**“Because… I was about to ask you the same thing.”**

.

.

.

.

“So… Yes?” 

**“I cannot say yes enough.”**

_ Oh, gosh. _

_ Oh, gosh. _

_ Okay. _

“Okay.” Gren smiled. “It’s a date.”

_ It’s a date.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN BARELY KEEP MY EYES OPEN AS I'M TYPING THIS. I WANTED BOTH POVs UP TONIGHT. HAVE FUN YA'LL


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am caught off-guard by you  
> Like a wave I pulled into  
> It's a feeling I can't fight  
> Like a wildfire, deep inside  
> You're taking my heart, by storm  
> I'm lost in your love, lost in your love"
> 
> "Storm" by Ruelle

Aaravos was not planning on going out with Gren until Viren’s trial and the coronation had passed, but apparently secrecy did not exist. 

 

“You have to set up something for this week!” 

 

**“What are you talking about?”** Aaravos was only half listening. 

 

“Idiot,” Claudia snatched the book her friend was reading away. “You know what I’m talking about.”

 

The elf narrowed his eyes.  **“You… How do you know about that? Does everyone know?”**

 

“Why would everyone know. Christ, you’re dramatic! I’m just good at picking up things. Also, I knew where you were during the party and I-”

 

**“You didn’t.”**

 

“Someone had to. You two are the most awkward, hopeless guys I’ve ever known. I felt like I should do something.” Claudia shrugged. “And your unusually cheerful manner suggests that maybe… Maybe something was set in stone, so to speak?” 

 

**“It’s just an outing.”**

 

“You mean a date.” 

 

**“I don’t- It’s not-”** Aaravos scowled.  **“He said it was, but-”**

 

“If he explicitly said ‘date’, than it’s a date, moron.” 

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

“What?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

.

“Oh, God… You’re laughing. Why?” 

**“Nothing, it’s just…. You just called me a moron. You’ve called me other names as well.”**

“And?” 

**“I am the master of all six primal sources. I have existed for many years… Long before you were born. I could kill you for such insolence.”**

“You won’t.” 

**“It is still quite amusing.”**

“Laugh it up.... I know you’re just trying to avoid the topic at hand.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“I… I don’t know how to do this.”**

“Just go to a resturuant. Nothing too flashy and nothing too cheap. Just… Just something really chill.” 

**“Chill?”**

“Just go somewhere to talk and hang out! There are plenty of people who do that kind of thing!I’m sure even he does every once and a while.” Claudia snickered. “Who knows? Maybe he’ll be better at it than you.” 

**“This isn’t making me feel any better.”**

“Two days.”

.

.

.

.

**“Hmm?”**

“Ugh, you idiot… In two days, if you haven’t said anything to him, he’ll think you’ve forgotten. Or worse… He’ll think you’ve just pissed off.” 

**“Lovely phrasing.”**

“Shut up. It’s just dinner. Get the specifics. Go. You’ll have a great time.” 

.

.

.

.

**“Claudia?”**

“Yeah?” 

**“Thank you.”**

* * *

 

Aaravos managed to catch Gren after an afternoon patrol. Amaya shot him a suspicious yet oddly warm gaze as she retreated to the castle. She waved at Gren, as a way of dismissing him. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Hey.” Gren, avoiding eye contact, shyly waved. They had not spoken since the party. “You look… Um, you’re still really tall.” 

 

**“You’ve said that.”**

 

“I know. How are- How’s it- Um… What- Is everything- Are you-”

 

**“Tonight.”**

 

Gren’s eyes widened. He bit his lip. “What do you-”

 

**“Dinner. Tonight. In a few hours. Claudia… She was telling me about a place. Should I tell you about it or-”**

 

“No.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ What?  _ **“What are you-”**

 

“I don’t really care where we go. You don’t have to tell me anything. Tonight is fine.” Gren smiled. 

 

Aaravos drew a sharp breath.  **“You’re sure?”**

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Of course.”**

* * *

The restaurant was nice, but not too overwhelming. 

 

It was casual, but not too cheap.

 

**“Have you… Have you been here before?”**

 

Their hostess was walking away. Gren waved at her. He nodded. “Yeah, just a few times. It’s not a problem though. I like it. And it- I mean the- you know, the circumstances and-”

 

**“Yes.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Aaravos could barely stand the awkward atmosphere. Gren was nervous. That much was obvious. He had never been very good at hiding his emotions. 

 

**“Are you quite well?”**

 

“Yeah! Why would you- Do I not seem happy? Because I am! I’m glad that we’re about to- to actually- um, well- talk and-”

 

**“You look very nice.”**

 

Aaravos saw the red flush into Gren’s face. He ducked a little, making a poor attempt to hide. “That’s nice of you to say.” 

 

Gren was dressed casually, out of armor. It was different. 

 

A good different.

 

_ Quite lovely.  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

.

 

“You do too!” 

 

**“How’s that?”**

 

“Nice… You look- You always look nice. Oh, shoot, I-” Flustered, Gren shook his head, laughing nervously. “I guess I didn’t mean it like- I mean, I suppose maybe I should, but… I do! You’re-”

 

_ Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. No matter how charming you think it is, don’t laugh. He’ll think it’s insulting. It’s not, but-  _ **“I understand.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I’m a mess. I’m sorry.” 

 

**“It’s fine.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Aaravos tried to think about things to talk about.

 

It used to be so easy. 

 

But now-

 

Now with Gren here- 

 

Really  _ there- _

 

In person.

No boundary.

 

Nothing that kept them from doing whatever they wanted.

 

_ Why is is so difficult?  _

 

_ I just need to find something to talk about.  _

 

_ Something simple. _

 

_ Something familiar.  _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Did that girl save her world?”**

 

Gren’s face erupted in that soft, lovely smile Aaravos loved so much. “She did. I figured it would end up that way. If the afterlife is gone, then we’re all doomed, aren’t we? That’s how I see it, anyway.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I read that book about the lovers. The one where the world ended.”**

 

“I told you how it ended, though.” 

 

**“I still wanted to read it.”**

 

“What did you think?” 

 

**“It did not seem like something you would enjoy once I read it. It was very dark.”**

“You’re right. It’s not. But...Not everything can be happy. That’s just an example, I suppose.”  

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I- How was the Breach?”**

 

“Uneventful, actually. There were a few skirmishes every now and then until we received the message to come home.” Gren sighed. “That was a relief. The Breach is depressing.” 

 

**“Do you know if you and the general will ever return?”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Maybe. But… Since the dragon prince has returned, I doubt the sun fire elves will be too much of a problem now.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I don’t want to return anyway.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

.

**“What?”**

“I… I would rather stay here than go back. I mean… If I left… If I left I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t be here anymore, and that would mean that I wouldn’t get to- to see  _ you.  _ I’ve already left once, so-”

**“Gren.”**

“Sorry, I’m just-”

**“You’re nervous. You don’t have to be.”**

Gren’s face crumbled a bit.  _ He’s thinking too much, just like me.  _ “I know. I just- I really missed you.” 

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh, my God.  _

_ He really-  _

**“I… I missed you too.”**

.

.

.

.

Gren’s blush deepend. 

He relaxed. 

.

.

.

.

“Did I ever tell you about how I actually met Amaya? It’s a crazy story and I’m sure I’d remember-”

**“You didn’t. What happened?”**

.

.

.

.

“This month it will have been four years. I was actually just working outside the kingdoms. My sister ran a shop and she’s deaf, so-” 

As Gren told the story, Aaravos listened. Listened and watched. 

Watched as the man’s eyes lit up as he talked. 

Listened to his charming laughter. 

Watched him pull at his ear every now and then - a nervous tick. 

Listened to his familiar, friendly voice. 

_ I missed you.  _

_ Oh, how I missed you.  _

_ Don’t stop talking. _

_ Don’t stop looking at me like that.  _

_ If you do stop, I’m not sure what I’ll feel. _

_ In this world, you’re one of the few I’ve come to trust.  _

_ One of the few I’ve come to enjoy.  _

_ One of the few I could love. _

_. _

__

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

**“Gren.”**

“- and that was when we- Huh? Yeah? Is something wrong?”

.

.

.

.

**“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… It’s-”**

_ Drop it.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**“It’s nothing.”**

Gren blinked. “Oh… Okay!” 

.

.

_ I could reach over and hold his hand. _

_ I could tell him the truth.  _

_ The whole truth. _

_. _

_. _

“Okay!” 

_ Okay. _

_ It’s okay.  _

_ I have all the time in the world.  _

* * *

The rest of the evening went extremely well. 

Gren talked for most of it, since Aaravos did not have much to say. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your life before the mirror?” 

**“I… I don’t remember most of it. Nine years of isolation can wear out the mine. I don’t remember a lot about my friends or family.”**

“I’m sorry.” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“There’s no need to apologize. I would rather listen to you, anyway.”**

“Oh… That’s- That’s sweet.”    


By the looks of the sky, it was about ten o’clock by the time they arrived back on the castle grounds. There were only a few guards out on patrol. Aaravos was constantly looking around, hoping Claudia was not hiding anywhere. 

 

“Hey…” When they were outside of Gren’s room, the other man gazed up at Aaravos, his smile sparking nothing but purity and joy. “I had a good time.”

 

**“As did I.”**

 

“I’d like to do it again sometime. Maybe… Maybe after the coronation?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I- I would like that very much. Thank you for-”** Aaravos held his breath.  _ Oh-  _

 

Just for a moment-

 

Only a fleeting one- 

 

Aaravos felt the light, dizzying touch of soft lips brush against his cheek. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I-”**

 

“Goodnight.” Gren was avoiding eye contact again.”I’ll- I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

.

**“Y- Yes.”**

* * *

Aaravos drifted off to sleep, replaying that moment over and over again in his mind. 

It was short. 

But it was enough. 

_ He’s enough.  _ **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been watching The Umbrella Academy... Oh, boy... Also, I had writer's block cause this chapter was a BITCH to envision. Typically, if i can't see where the characters are and what they're doing, than it doesn't work, but aha, it finally did! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter was sufficient. There's more to come :) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Lisa Kay


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SEXUAL JUST LETTING YOU KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What if we rewrite the stars?  
> Say you were made to be mine  
> Nothing could keep us apart  
> You'd be the one I was meant to find  
> It's up to you  
> And it's up to me  
> No one can say what we get to be  
> So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
> Maybe the world could be ours  
> Tonight"
> 
> "Rewrite the Stars" from "The Greatest Showman"

Gren had never seen the streets of Katolis so crowded and bright. It was definitely a change for the good and also, hopefully, a sign of peace.

 

I wish the boy’s parents could have seen this day. Despite the air of cheeriness, Amaya looked a little sad. Sarai and Harrow would have been so proud.

 

“They’re watching.” Gren hugged his friend. “I’m sure of it. They wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world.”

 

Amaya smiled. I am glad you’re here.

 

“Are you kidding me?” I wouldn’t leave your side- especially not today.

 

Thank you, Gren. Now I suppose we should get going. Wouldn’t want to miss Opeli exposing Viren.

 

Gren laughed. “You can be pretty scary sometimes.”

 

Mission accomplished then.

  
  
  
  


Opeli had already informed the kingdom of Viren’s treacherous actions, but before the coronation officially began, she recounted his betrayals. “I say this because all of you need to know that our enemies could really be anywhere. We’ve been so busy fighting the elves, blinded by our own superstition. After today, we must strive to change that.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Is everything all right, Claudia?”**

 

Aaravos noticed that his friend lacked her usual bounce and grin. Her eyes were dimmer, her stature a little slumped.They were both standing to the side of the stage, just out of the audience’s view.

 

Claudia seemed surprised that the elf had addressed her. “Huh? Y- yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

A lie. **“Is it because of your father?”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Yeah.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I’m sorry he couldn’t see this.”**

 

“It’s fine. It serves him right, honestly. I just… I really wish things could have been different.”

 

**“They are.”**

 

“No, you moron. I mean… I mean if he wasn’t such a power-hungry guy… Maybe the war wouldn’t have occurred, ya know?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I realize that this doesn’t help, but he may just be that kind of person at heart.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

To his surprise, Claudia was laughing. “You’re right. It doesn’t help. But you make a good point.”

 

**“Do I?”**

 

“Yeah.”

 

Claudia playfully shoved him.

 

“You do.”

* * *

The coronation itself ran smoothly.

 

As the crown was placed on Ezran’s head, Gren saw Amaya tear up.

 

As he stood up and addressed the crowd, Gren saw Amaya’s shoulder start to shake.

 

Proud and shameless tears cascaded down her face.

 

When it was all over, she embraced Ezran tightly.

 

“I am so proud of you, your highness. I am so, so proud.” Gren translated. “You will be a fine king.”

 

“You don’t have to call me that, Aunt Amaya.” Ezran grinned. Gren could see the redness in his eyes and the hoarseness of his voice. It seemed he was trying to keep his own emotions at bay. “I’m still your nephew. And I- I’m gonna make dad proud. I promise.”

 

“Ezran…”

 

Amaya cupped her nephew’s face.

 

“You already have.”

* * *

The celebration that night was far more elegant than the one the week previous. There were more prestigious guests present.

 

“I’m a little nervous,” Claudia whispered. She and Soren were standing at the front, next to Callum and Rayla. Ezran was wandering around the room, greeting people, alongside Opeli. “There’s so many royals in here… It’s kind of overwhelming.”

 

“What’d you think this was gonna be like?” Rayla snickered. “Just a few friends, even fewer associates?”

 

“I don’t know,” Claudia mumbled.

 

Callum frowned. “Hey, Claudia… Where’s your elf friend? I saw him earlier at the coronation. Does he not like parties?”

 

“Claudia, you have weird taste in friends. Aaravos is kind of a loner,” Rayla yawned. “That guy only talks to her and that red head.”

 

“Who?”

 

“His name’s Gren, Soren.” Claudia yawned. “And I don’t blame Aaravos for ditching. It’s been such a long day. I might leave soon. And it’s not like dad’s here to force me to stay.”

 

_“Will you stop that?”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Claudia, Rayla, and Callum turned to Soren. He glared at his sister.

 

“Soren…” Claudia whispered. “Don’t-”

 

_“You think you could at least be bothered to care? Mayb stop thinking about people you’ve known for less than a year and think about your own family?”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The entire room had gone silent.

 

All eyes were on Soren.

 

And then all eyes were on Claudia.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I-”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m-”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I’m just- I’m going to- I’m going to go.” Claudia ducked her head down, quickly moving out of the room. “S- Sorry.”

 

.

 

.

 

Eyes back on Soren.

 

.

 

.

 

“Way to go.” Callum snapped at Soren. “What’s your problem?”

 

“I-” Soren sighed. “I’ll- Sorry. I’m just- I lashed out. I didn’t- I’ve been really, really…. I’ll go apologize. I should- Yeah, it should… Sorry.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Sorry.”

* * *

Aaravos could not tell if the party was over nor did he care.

 

He spoke to only a few people and then not so subtly slipped out.

 

It was nothing personal.

 

He liked the young king.

 

The coronation was lovely.

 

It was also the only coronation he remembered.

 

So it’s not like he had anything to compare it to.

 

Aaravos decided to retreat back to his room for the night.

 

Where it was quiet.

 

Empty.

 

Still.

 

_Just me._

 

The elf shrugged off his cloak, collapsing on the bed. He groaned.

 

_Why am I still here?_

 

_Oh…_

 

_That’s right._

 

_There’s no one else._

 

_If I return to Xadia, they will surely shun me._

 

_I don’t remember much, but their hatred for me is something I couldn’t forget._

 

_And I don’t hate the humans._

 

_I can’t._

 

_They have been kind._

 

_I have learned a lot._

 

_And- And I’ve also met-_

 

Suddenly, there was a light knock at his door.

 

 **“Yes?”** He sneered a little, annoyed at the interruption of his thoughts. **“What can I-”** Aaravos frowned. _Is that-_

 

Whoever was standing outside of his door was breathing rather rapidly and unevenly.

 

_That’s-_

 

“Can I- Can I come in? I’m sorry.”

 

**“Claudia?”**

 

_She’s crying._

 

“Yeah…”

 

Aaravos scrambled to his feet, grabbing on of his shirts off of the dresser and pulling it over his head.

 

He opened the door.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Claudia’s face was red and tear stained.

 

She looked exhausted.

 

“I just… I don’t even have to come in, actually… I just forgot that sleep spell you taught me. I can’t sleep, so…”

 

**“Certainly. I can- I can write it down.”**

 

“Thanks.” Claudia’s eyes remained focused on the ground as Aaravos fumbled for paper. He murmured a spell under his breath and words appeared.

 

**“Here… That should do it.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Do you want to talk about it?”**

 

Claudia bit her lip. “Not really. It was nothing. I’ll be fine tomorrow. I really appreciate this though. Thanks.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Alright. Take care, Claudia.”**

 

“Thanks. I will. Say… Why’d you leave the party?”

 

**“It’s not my thing.”**

 

“I guess not, huh? I hope you warm up to everyone else soon enough. I think you and Callum might get along.”

 

**“He’s a fool.”**

 

Claudia laughed for the first time since she arrived. “You’re right about that! But he’s brave, ya know? Give him a chance.”

 

**“Maybe.”**

 

“Okay, well… Good talk. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks again.”

 

**“Anytime.”**

* * *

Aaravos did not sleep.

 

He could not sleep.

 

He could still hear the faint sound of conversation and music down below.

 

There were still guests.

 

Books were scattered over the elf’s bed.

 

His hair was messy.

 

He had thrown his shirt on the floor as soon as Claudia left.

 

Typically messes bothered him.

 

Now he did not mind at all.

 

Maybe it was this world.

 

It was doing things to his mind.

 

Or maybe he just had to figure out a new routine.

 

He had one in the mirror.

 

Things were a lot more unpredictable these days, especially since-

 

Arravos’s hand wandered to the right side of his face.

 

_Oh, God._

 

He sighed in a- a- a _longing_ way?

 

_I haven’t seen him since that night._

 

_That was a week ago._

 

_It was a nice night._

 

_An extremely wonderful night._

 

_I loved seeing him._

 

_And talking to him._

 

_And-_

 

The stars on his cheek brightened a little.

 

_Feeling him._

 

_Just for a moment._

 

_God, what’s he doing to me?_

 

_I’m-_

 

Aaravos felt his knees buckle a little.

 

_I’m-_

 

He tilted his head back.

 

_Oh, Gods._

 

He shuddered, his hands wandering further and further down.

 

_I haven’t-_

 

_Haven’t since-_

 

_I don’t-_

 

_Don’t remember._

 

His chest heaved and the flickering of his stars matched the rate of his heart beat.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Oh, God._

 

_God, that’s-_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 _“Christ…. Christ…._ **Christ!”**

 

_Sparks…_

 

_Sparks…_

 

_So many-_

 

_So-_

 

_So many-_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_That wasn’t like me._

 

_I would blame you, darling._

 

_But I-_

 

_I should just thank you, shouldn’t I?_

 

_I just need you to touch me again._

 

_It doesn’t matter how._

 

_As long as it’s you._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_You._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_Gren._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I think-_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I know-_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_I know._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Gren is still ace. That hasn't changed and it will be explained outright in a chapter very soon and no one is gonna disrespect that ofc. Aaravos has just been in isolation for a long ass time 
> 
> The kiss is very soon, guys! 
> 
> (Also lemme know if I should up the rating bc of that one moment. It is the only sexual moment but let me know just in case)
> 
> ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
> Still craving your kiss  
> I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
> Just saying this"
> 
> "Dream a Little Dream of Me"

Gren tried not to let his disappointment show once he realized Aaravos had snuck out of the party. 

 

_ I shouldn’t be surprised.  _

 

_ This isn’t his kind of thing.  _

 

Everything okay? Amaya signed, giving a concerned look.  You seem distracted. 

 

“Yeah.” Gren reassured her. “There’s just a lot happening.” 

 

Indeed. If I have to speak to one more stuck up bureaucrat, I will jump off this roof.

 

“And leave me to fend for myself? That’s cruel, Amaya.” 

 

The general smirked.  Whatever it takes to get away from these people, right? 

 

Still cruel. 

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Gren slept well that night, but that was mostly because he was exhausted. The dinner party dragged into the early morning and by the time Gren retired, there were still a few people left. 

 

_ This is a big deal for Ezran.  _

 

_ He’ll do great.  _

 

_ That whole family is seriously incredible.  _

 

Gren smiled. 

 

_ No exceptions.  _

 

Sometimes, when thinking of people like that, Gren wondered if he was worth anything at all. 

 

Before his time in the dungeon, he felt worthless a lot, especially when separated from Amaya. 

 

And even more so in the dungeon. 

 

He couldn’t do anything. 

 

No one had even noticed he was gone. 

 

Amaya would have been the only one.

 

And she had been gone during all of that.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**_“You are different from the last human.”_ **

 

Aaravos was a validating presence. 

 

Even if you took away all of the charm, which Gren did not particularly care about anyway, the elf was a good listener. 

 

And more importantly, he was acknowledging. 

 

_ I never thought I’d love anyone like this.  _

 

_ Not since him.  _

 

Nearly two years ago, Gren had to leave a relationship that ended badly. 

 

He wanted more than Gren was willing to give.

 

And was not particularly overjoyed when Gren refused. 

 

_ Furious is a better word.  _

 

_ He was livid.  _

 

Luckily, the man was from Duren, which saved Gren from awkward encounters in public. 

 

Also- 

 

_ I will rip him to pieces if he ever has the misfortune of coming to Katolis again.  _

 

Gren wasn’t the only one who was upset about it. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ He wouldn’t do that, would he?  _

 

_ He didn’t try anything the other night.  _

 

_ He doesn’t seem like the type, anyway. _

 

_ No.  _

 

Aaravos was unlike any guy Gren had ever met. It was a shame more humans could not behave as classy and well mannered as him. 

 

_ For now, anyway.  _

 

Gren was lucky the elf was even interested. 

 

And- 

 

_ I kissed him.  _

 

Gren felt his entire face flush as the memory resurfaced. 

 

_ I kissed him on the cheek and he didn’t yell at me or anything.  _

 

_ He looked shocked.  _

 

_ And the stars on his face-  _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ They brightened.  _

 

_ Was he-  _

 

_ His pupils widened.  _

 

_ He looked like a confused cat. _

 

_ Was he flattered?  _

 

Gren ran away immediately afterwards. 

 

Just in case none of that was true. 

 

In case Aaravos didn’t like it. 

 

In case he was angry. 

 

_ But that’s not-  _

 

_ That’s not like him.  _

 

_ He doesn’t get mad at people. _

 

_ He’s a listener.  _

 

_ I shouldn’t have freaked out. _

 

_ Maybe that’s why he bailed on the party.  _

 

_ I scared him off. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Did I screw something up? _

* * *

 

The next day, the castle was almost deathly quiet. When Aaravos woke, it was not to loud conversation next door or sparring matches outside his window. 

 

It was an odd sort of peace. 

 

He squinted as he looked out the window, the sun’s hot pelt reaching in his eyes. 

 

There were only a few guards outside. 

 

_ Everyone must be tired.  _

 

_ Makes sense.  _

 

_ The festivities lasted for a long time last night, longer than when Callum and Rayla returned.  _

 

A twinge of pain shot through Aaravos’s forehead. He winced. 

 

_ Unfortunate.  _

 

It wasn’t that he stayed up all night at the party. 

 

He had stayed up all night thinking. 

 

_ What am I supposed to do?  _

 

_ Who am I to him?  _

 

_ Who am I at all?  _

 

_ How do I adjust to this? _

 

_ Is there a right way?  _

 

_ Does he-  _

 

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at his door, just like the one he heard the previous night.

 

“Hey!” The same voice too, except from somber to chipper. “You up?” 

 

Aaravos sighed, slowly shuffling to the door. He cracked it open, peering outside.  **“I am now.”**

 

Sure enough, there was Claudia, in her usual garb, holding two cups of ‘hot brown morning potion.’ “Why the grumpy face?” 

 

**“It’s quite early and I have a murderous headache.”**

 

“This thing cures wonders,” Claudia offered one cup. “Can I come in?” 

 

**“Do I have a choice?”** Aaravos huffed, but did not bother trying to fight her on it. The dark mage seemed to almost glide in the room, taking a seat in the chair next to the window.  **“Do you need something?”**

 

Claudia smiled innocently. “Whatever makes you say that?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Seriously? Give me one reason why I should think this is normal. You’ve never done this before.”**

 

“Oh… No reason.” 

 

**“You’re a liar.”**

 

“That’s a horrible thing to say!” Claudia laughed. “I wouldn’t lie to a nice guy like you! Look…” She straightened a little and narrowed her eyes. “I’m gonna be real with you… This thing with you and freckles better be official soon.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Freckles?”** _ That’s actually cute.  _ **“Also… Official? Are we in primary school?”**

 

“What other word do you want me to use?” Claudia rolled her eyes. “Look, have you guys sealed the deal? What happened after the date? Did you talk about it? Did you-” She raised an eyebrow. “Did you kiss?” 

 

Aaravos nodded and pointed to his cheek.  **“There.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“That was an abnormal sound that you just made.”**

 

“This is  _ good!”  _ Claudia was beaming. “This is so good! What happened after that?” 

 

**“He- Erm, he, uh- He ran away.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Where are you going?”**

 

“You’re all idiots!” Claudia snapped when she reached to doorway. She swiveled, glaring at Aaravos. “Idiots! I have to do this myself, don’t I?” 

 

**“Do what? I don’t-”**

 

She had already gone. 

* * *

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why-”

 

“I’m here to help  _ you,  _ freckles.”

 

“That’s not my name.” 

 

“Oh, I know.” 

 

Gren was not afraid of Claudia.

 

But she was definitely intimidating. 

 

And now she was standing right in front of him, staring at him like he was some experiment. “Why do I need your help?” 

 

“Because you’re stupid.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Why’d you run away, freckles?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Huh?  _ “Are you talking about-” 

 

“You should’ve looked him in the eye- should’ve waited for the next move. For him to make it.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Why are you talking to me about this, Claudia?” 

 

“Because you guys are actually perfect for each other. I know that elf pretty well and he talks about you so much, I basically know you too.” 

 

.

 

.

 

_ Aaravos?  _

 

_ Aaravos- _

 

.

 

.

 

“He talks about me?” 

 

“They’re all good things. But you’re idiots.” 

 

“I guess so.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Are you just here to insult me, Claudia?” 

 

“No. I’m here to tell you that he is gonna be in his room tonight, all night. He always is, unless me and him are having lessons or if we’re just hanging out, which… We’re not tonight. So if you wanted to drop by tonight, he’s not gonna be busy.” Claudia shrugged. “Just thought I would mention that.”

 

.

 

.

 

_ Why is she doing this? _

 

_ She seems really committed.  _

 

.

 

.

 

“I-”

 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Claudia winked. “Don’t say anything. Just keep that in mind.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Claudia, does Aaravos know that you’re telling me this?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Claudia?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A wry smile. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Not yet. But he will.” 

* * *

 

_ I shouldn’t. _

 

_ Not without being invited. _

 

_ It’s rude. _

 

_ Spontaneous.  _

 

_ Possibly romantic. _

 

_ Still rude, right?  _

 

_ But it’s not like I can handle this sort of thing in public.  _

 

_ Also I can just knock. _

 

_ Knocking is a thing. _

 

_ Asking if I can come in is a thing.  _

 

_ I can do this?  _

 

_ I can do this.  _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ What will I do if he lets me in?  _

 

_ If I sit on his bed?  _

 

_ Next to him. _

 

_ Would he touch me?  _

 

_ Could I touch him?  _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Oh, gosh.  _

 

_ I’m really going to do this, aren’t I?  _

* * *

It was around eight when Gren reached Aaravos’s room.

 

It was eight thirty when he finally decided to knock.

 

It was the the deepest, most hollow sound he had ever heard.

 

Anxiety and excitement clashed in his chest. 

 

_ What if he turns away?  _

 

_ Is it stupid of me to worry?  _

 

_ I shouldn’t, right?  _

 

_ I’ve known him for a while now.  _

 

_ If he really resents me, then-  _

 

The lock clicked.

 

The knob turned.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“H- Hi.” 

 

**“This is certainly a surprise. What are you doing here?”**

 

Aaravos sounded confused, but he smiled. His eyes brightened and his stars shined. Gren’s stomach flipped. “I was just kind of around. I thought I’d just see if you were- if you- ya know- up.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I am.”**

 

“I can see that.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Would you like to come in, Gren?”**

 

Chills shot up Gren’s skin. 

 

There was something sultry and haunting about the way the elf said those words.

 

“I… Yes. For sure. If it’s- If it’s okay.” 

 

Aaravos smiled slyly, gesturing inside.  **“I don’t mind at all.”**

 

_ Okay.  _

 

_ Okay. _

 

_ Deep breathes. _

 

_ Big, deep breathes. _

 

_ Not too obvious.  _

 

_ But if it’s too short, I might panic.  _

 

**“I’m sorry. It’s a tad messy. I’ve been buried in my work recently.”**

 

There were books.

 

So many books. 

 

On the floor.

 

The dresser.

 

The windowsill.

 

Even some on the bed.

 

Some of his dress shirts were hung over a chair just next to the window. 

 

They were white.

 

Nearly see through.

 

Gren looked over and Aaravos, who was piling the books that were on the bed to the floor. 

 

He had always been a tough person to read. 

 

His mannerisms and tone were often the same, but-

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He seemed a little nervous.

 

At least, that’s what Gren was picking up from what little he had to go on.

 

“I know that I just kind of stopped by without warning.”

 

**“It’s quite alright.”**

 

“I just-” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Aaravos sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Gren curiously. The corners of his mouth twitched. He was wringing his hands.  **“You just-?”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I had a good time the other night. And I wanted to talk to you a little sooner too. I was just-”

 

**“Embarrassed.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I guess so, yes.” 

 

**“You don’t have to be.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“You can come sit here if you want to.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ He’s looking at me like  _ that. 

 

_ Like there’s no one else in the world. _

 

_ Like I’m the only thing he wants. _

 

“Okay.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Gren.”**

 

.

 

.

 

_ So close.  _

 

.

 

.

 

“Aaravos.” 

 

.

 

.

 

_ I could hold his hand. _

 

.

 

.

 

**“I liked it.”**

 

.

 

.

 

_ My heart is racing. _

 

.

 

.

 

“Liked it? You mean when I kissed you?” 

 

.

 

.

 

_ It wasn’t like I really kissed him though.  _

 

.

 

.

 

Aaravos laughed.  **“Yes. You don’t have to be so nervous.”**

 

.

 

.

 

_ I could kiss him now.  _

 

.

 

.

 

“It was probably really weird.”

 

.

 

.

 

_ His neck, his mouth. It’s all right here, isn’t it? _

 

.

 

.

 

**“No. Trust me. I liked it.”** Aaravos’s smile faltered suddenly.  **“I just… I want to know something.”**

 

.

 

.

 

_ He’s not going anywhere, right? _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Those words you said to me… The night before you left… Do you still feel that way?”**

 

.

 

.

 

_ Oh, Gods.  _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ A million times yes. _

 

_ Back then. _

 

_ Even now. _

 

_ Especially now.  _

 

“Yeah.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The elf’s smile hadn’t returned.  **“Gren… That night, I wanted to reply, but I didn’t have to words for it. I didn’t know where to begin or if you would even listen. I didn’t- I didn’t know I cared that much until I lost you.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Holy shit. _

 

_ That’s the most he’s ever said in one sentence.  _

 

“I- I see.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Gren, I- I find myself wanting to talk to you all the time. I want to see you all the time. I want- I so desperately want- I want to touch you.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Oh.  _ “That’s-”

 

**“But I can’t. I can’t reach out and- it’s- it’s all too-”** Aaravos furrowed his brow.  **“I haven’t felt this way in a long time. Not since before. And even since- No one’s touched me. There’s been no one. Just- Just me. I don’t know where I would- How you would-”** His breathing was ragged. The fear was obvious now.  **“Gren- Gren, I-”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He was warm. 

 

Warm like the heat of the stars as Gren gripped his shoulders. 

 

Wine. 

 

He tasted like wine as Gren pressed his mouth against the elf’s. 

 

Aaravos froze.

 

He cocked his head slightly, allowing Gren to reach his neck. 

 

_ Oh, my God.  _

 

_ Oh, my God. _

 

Gren tenderly brushed his lips against the stars on Aaravos’s neck. Pausing every now and then to take in the full warmth of each core. 

 

The elf let out a small moan, his deep voice sending vibrations down his throat. Gren held him tighter, hands now on the elf’s back.  **“Gren-”** He pulled back a little. Their noses brushed.  **“I need you to understand that I don’t know what I should-”**

 

“You can touch me,” Gren whispered and Aaravos’s eyes fluttered in response. “Just… I just want to take slow steps, is all. I’m not- I’m not the kind of person who’s ready for all of that all at once. But I want-” He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the star touch’s lips.  _ Cosmic.  _ “I want you to kiss me. I want you to hold me. I want you to be with me. I-”  _ God.  _ “I love you.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Aaravos?” 

 

Suddenly, star studded arms were wrapped around Gren.

 

Warm breath in his ear. 

A shaking figure. 

 

“Aaravos?” 

 

**“I don’t know what I’m doing.”** His voice shook. Gren had never heard him sound this vulnerable.  **“My memories are scarce, but I’ve never- I’ve never felt this strongly for anyone. I’ve never been so relieved and excited by those words. Gren-”** Aaravos’s lips traced over Gren’s earlobe.  **“I- If what I am feeling is love, than I do not want it to stop. And I do not want it to be anyone else.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“I’m going to kiss you.”**

 

“Okay.” 

 

**“A lot.”**

 

“I hope so.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Is where we are fine or-”**

 

Gren was stretched on his back before Aaravos could finish the sentence. He smiled.  _ I’m not nervous anymore. It’s all gone. Now it’s just-  _ “Are you- are you okay with this?” 

 

Aaravos leaned towards Gren, brushing some of his red hair out of from in front of his face. He kissed Gren firmly, gently biting his lip a little. Gren could feel his smile.  **“Yes… I believe I am, darling.”**

 

_ Dear God…. If this is a dream….  _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Don’t let it end.  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMN THAT WAS A TRIP I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR SIX HOURS YAY 
> 
> hope you guys like it ;)
> 
> Trust me, we're not at the end yet


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna grow old before I grow up  
> I wanna die with my chin up  
> Oh no, and definitely maybe I will live to love  
> And definitely maybe I will live to love"
> 
> "All Die Young" by Smith Westerners

**The Previous Night**

 

All her life, Claudia had been surrounded by idiots. 

 

Callum. 

 

Aaravos. 

 

Soren. 

 

But they were her idiots. 

 

Nothing was going to change that. 

 

“I’m sorry, Clauds.” Soren approached her shortly after she ran out of the throne room. “I’m sorry I said all that stuff.” 

 

She believed him, of course. Soren never lashed out at her unless he was under a lot of pressure. Her brother was a pretty emotional guy when all was said and done. The look he had on his face right now was purely apologetic. 

 

It didn’t have to be. 

 

Claudia shrugged. “It’s okay. I- I know things have been difficult for you. I know you want to make Dad happy and I know it may seem like I’m ignoring the facts, but I’m just-”

 

“It’s okay, Clauds.”

 

.

 

.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean…” Soren crouched next to his sister. “Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about Dad so much right now. I’ve been so worried about him, that I’ve forgotten about myself. And also you, sis.” 

 

“Aw, Sor-Bear… you softie.” The young mage grinned. “It’s okay.  _ I’m  _ okay. I just got a little rattled. And it’s alright if you’re worried about Dad. Don’t feel bad about that. He’s still family, even after all this.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You sure that’s how you feel, Clauds?” 

 

“I-” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ Dad’s not a good person. _

 

_ He lied to us. _

 

_ He lied to everyone.  _

 

_ About everything. _

 

_ But even after all of that, he’s still our father. _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I don’t know, Soren. But I think that’s how you feel, right? Isn’t that what’s important, at least for right now?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks, Sis. I’m sorry I took it out on you. It was stupid.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Claudia playfully shoved her brother. “Don’t look so upset. It’s over now, right?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Yeah.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“It is.”

* * *

**The Following Day**

 

All of the idiots in Claudia’s life meant well. 

 

Sometimes, like Soren, they’d say things they didn’t mean.

 

But other times, they’d speak their true feelings and then act like they almost regretted it? 

 

What kind of logic was that? 

 

Other than Soren, Aaravos was the biggest idiot Claudia knew. 

 

“Men,” Claudia scoffed. 

 

“Which one?” Rayla chuckled. She and Claudia were sitting the courtyard, watching Soren and Callum duel. The match was very one sided. “A lot of them illicit that tone, so you’ll have to be more specific.” 

 

“The stupid elf.” 

 

Rayla frowned. “Wait, who-” Her eyes widened. “Oooohhhh,  _ him.  _ I never talk to that guy. His aura is a little wonky.” 

 

“His ‘aura?’ What the hell does that mean?” 

 

“You know…” Rayla trailed off, obviously not sure where she was going with the sentence. “His  _ aura.  _ The energy I get. It’s a little stuck up and intimidating, not to mention  _ absolutely terrifying.  _ I can’t believe Ezran trusts-”

 

**“Trusts who, Miss Rayla?”**

 

The moonshadow elf’s pink went as white as snow. Claudia could almost hear her nerves freeze over in terror. “Wh- wh- who-  _ hi. _ ” Rayla nervously looked over her shoulder to see a familiar startouch elf towering over her. “Are you- Claudia- Claudia, I think-” 

 

“What are you doing up and about, Aaravos? I thought the sun fried your skin, which prevents you from leaving your room.”

 

**“You’re hilarious. I need to speak to you about our exchange earlier today.”**

 

“Hm? Sorry, I don’t recall.” Claudia ignored Rayla’s confused glances. “I have a case of convenient amnesia all of sudden.” 

 

**“I- What am I supposed to do?”**

 

“Put your hood up, make sure your flesh doesn’t crawl away. It’s pretty hot today.”

 

**“Claudia, this isn’t funny. I need your help. I’m not sure what to-”**

 

“I’ve handled it.” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“What do you mean you’ve-”**

 

_ “I’ve handled it.  _ Now go back to your cave.”

 

Aaravos stared at her for a few moments then shrugged and walked away. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Can I breathe now, Claudia?” 

 

“You could always breathe, Rayla.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Yeah, but not with that force of nature hovering over me! I felt like my life was in danger! Also… What was that? Did you guys kill someone?” 

 

“Not exactly. I might kill  _ him  _ soon, but no one has died thus far.” 

 

“Then what’s happening?” 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Claudia?” 

 

“Not now. The sky is very beautiful in this moment and I’m appreciating it.” 

 

“That is such bullshit.” 

 

Claudia smirked. “Maybe.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Maybe so.” 

* * *

They kissed a lot. 

 

For Gren, once was already a lot, since he never kissed anyone. 

 

Not in a while. 

 

He missed it. 

 

But more than anything- 

 

_ (Good)  _

 

_ (So good)  _

 

_ (I can’t even think properly)  _

 

_ (He’s everywhere) _

 

_ (Oh, God)  _

 

_ (He’s-)  _

 

**“Should I stop?”**

 

_ “Huh?”  _ Gren was alarmed when Aaravos pulled away. “No. No, it’s fine. This- this is fine. I’m-” 

 

Aaravos kissed Gren on the cheek, humming.  **“You’re thinking.”**

 

“Only-” Gren let out a small moan as Aaravos sucked and lightly nipped at a spot just below Gren’s collarbone. “Ah- Only in incoherent streams.” 

 

**“Is it about me?”** There was a teasing lilt to the elf’s voice.  **“It’s about me, isn’t it?”**

 

Gren sighed. He ran his hands through Aaravos’s hair. “How could it not be?” 

 

Aaravos’s lips traced over Gren’s chin. He laughed.  _ (God, his laugh)  _ **“You know how to flatter me, don’t you?”**

 

“Maybe,” Gren smiled. “Or maybe I’m like that with everyone.” 

 

**“Everyone? Should I be worried?”** Aaravos feigned shock.  **“Anyone I should know about?”** Their lips met again and Gren felt like he could melt.  **“Mm-”** Gren shuddered. Aaravos’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. Their bodies were nearly locked together. Gren was wrapped under the folds of his own universe. He tugged at the elf’s shirt, pulling it all off. 

 

_ (This is so much)  _

 

_ (So much to take in)  _

 

_ (He is everything I thought he’d be)  _

 

_ (And so much more)  _

 

“Aara- Aaravos-” Gren muttered in between kisses. The heat of his stars was intense, breathtaking.  _ (Too much)  _ “I need- I need to-”

 

Aaravos immediately drew back. The seduction in his eyes changed to concern.  **“Are you okay?”**

 

“Yeah,” Gren breathed deeply. “I just- I need to take a minute, cause I’m- I’m not ready for- It’s all a lot and I-”

 

**“Of course.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Do you need to leave?”**

 

Gren shook his head. “No! No, I’m fine! I want to be here, I promise. Can I just- Can I just lay here for a minute with you? Just-”

 

**“Whatever you want.”** Aaravos turned on his back and pulled Gren closer, laying his head on his chest.  **“As long as you’re here.”**

 

_ (Here?)  _

 

_ (Here as in his room?)  _

 

_ (Or here as in-) _

 

**“You are thinking again.”**

 

“You want me with you, huh?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**“Of course I do.”** Aaravos leaned down and kissed Gren’s shoulder.  **“I promise.”**

 

_ (A promise?) _

 

_ (He promises)  _

 

Gren pressed his lips on Aaravos’s neck. “Thank you, Aaravos.”

 

**“It’s my pleasure, darling.”**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_ (Darling?)  _

 

_ (Darling…) _

 

_ (He just-)  _

 

**“You liked that?”** Aaravos was back to teasing. 

 

Gren rolled his eyes, despite the huge, shameless grin on his face. “Maybe.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Just maybe.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been very depressed lately and the writer's block was really serious. Thank you for all of the support though! I think there might be one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Lisa Kay


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.  
> (There will be a very long end note, please read it!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And so we're  
> Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands  
> Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me  
> And we tumble to the ground and then you say  
> I think we're alone now,  
> There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
> I think we're alone now,  
> The beating of our hearts is the only sound"
> 
> "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

“Those guys are _what_?” Rayla was shocked. She had noticed that the commander and the star touch elf had been spending a lot of time together but when Claudia finally caved and told her what was really going on, she could hardly believe it. "I- I just thought he was holding the poor guy hostage or somethin'. Every time Gren talks, it sounds like he's being held at sword point." 

"That's just Gren." Claudia smiled. "But yeah... I'm pretty sure they're a thing. You can't tell  _anyone_ though! Not even Callum! Me and Amaya know, and I just told you so you'd leave me along about it." 

The moonshadow elf shrugged. "You've got me there, but come one... I was just curious. Don't tell star touch that I asked or I might get shanked in me sleep!" 

"He already knows." 

. 

.

. 

"What the fuck, Clauds? Where's the loyalty?"  

Claudia buckled over the table laughing. Tears stung her eyes. "What's-" Her sides hurt. "What's  _that_?" 

"Just the kind of betrayal I expected from a dark mage. You  _want_ me dead, don't you?" 

"Maaayyyybeeeee...." 

As much as Claudia teased Rayla, she genuinely enjoyed the elf's company. After Aaravos and Gren finally got their shit together, they started to spend more time together. Not all the time, since Runaan had been released from a bag of coins that Viren had on his person, but Claudia soon realized that she'd probably have to talk to new people. Lucky for her, Rayla had the exact same problem. Ever since Callum started delving deeper in his studies and since Ezran was crowned, she had been a bit lonely. 

 _Should I consider myself lucky? I'm not sure...._  She and Rayla started off on uneasy terms and that was  _after_ the coronation. But eventually they came to respect one another. They weren't freinds, exactly. Claudia wasn't sure what their afternoons in the courtyard and mornings in the dining hall meant if what she felt was not exactly friendship.

Maybe that was something to think about. 

One day, anyway.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

People were starting to realize that the elf and the diplomat were closer than most. 

Anytime Opeli said something that frustrated Aaravos, it was quite obvious that he would meet the commander's eye to calm himself. 

"What's up with them?" Soren asked Claudia. "I didn't know they were friends. You hang out with Aaravos, right? Spill the hot brown morning potion, sis!" 

"That's none of your business, Soren. I don't ask what you and Marcos do after border patrols and sparring practice." 

Soren tried to hide his fervid blush by feigning anger. "It's not the same thing! Me and Marcos are just-" 

Claudia raised her eyebrows. "Just what?" 

.

.

.

.

"Never mind. 'Sides, you're right. It's none of my business. Who cares about that creepy elf and that weirdo anyway?" 

"Didn't you have a crush on Gren for a while?" 

_"Not my point."_

Teasing Soren about Marcos was almost as fun as teasing Aaravos about Gren. 

Almost. 

Soren was not as willing to accept help than Aaravos was. 

_Maybe that's because Aaravos was just clueless and not mean._

_Soren's mean._

Although Claudia would never admit it, she missed talking with the elf. He wasn't around as much, what with him visiting other kingdoms constantly and spending time with his new boyfriend. 

 ** _"Do not call it that."_** Aaravos shuddered at that word.  _ **"It sounds childish."**_

_"But that's what people call it...."_

**_"Don't."_ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I still will."_

**_"I know."_ **

Also, pretty soon, he would return to Xadia for a while. 

Claudia wondered if Gren would go with him. After all, Amaya and a particular sunfire elf had grown very close lately. 

_If they were apart before, they can do it again._

_They're a stubborn pair._

_Stubborn, but perfect for each other._

* * *

I've thought about something. 

Amaya and Gren had just finished business for the day. Amaya had been oddly quiet, which was discomforting enough, but the look on her face in that moment was almost worrying. 

"What's that?" 

The general's eyes looked tired. I don't think I need to go to Xadia. I've talked to Janai about it and she agrees. She's not going either. 

You- You're going to stay here? 

.

.

.

.

I believe I should remain here with Ezran. We are at peace now. No extra soldiers are needed. I don't think we should look like we're ready for a fight or anything. 

You've talked to Opeli about this? 

Yes. She agrees. 

.

.

.

.

You can still go if you want to. 

"No, that's alright."

Are you going to tell him? 

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, I will. It's no big deal." 

.

.

.

.

Okay, Gren. I just hope this doesn't-

Gren laughed. It won't. I'm just not going to go. It'll only be a few weeks. 

He hasn't tried anything, has he? 

Don't be ridiculous.

Amaya gave her fiend a skeptical look. I'm just checking. He doesn't need to push you.

And he won't. I've told him. I'm not ready to do anything like that until I'm ready. 

.

.

.

.

Gren's closest friend pulled him in a comforting hug. She pat his head. And when they pulled apart, she was beaming. He's a good guy. 

"Yes." Gren felt strangely happy.  _Shouldn't I be sad? I won't see him for a while._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No._

_Everything will be fine._

_Me and him-_

"He is a good guy." 

_We're gonna be fine._

* * *

Their goodbye was quite brief and since Aaravos got shy in front of other people, he just pecked Gren quickly on the cheek, ignoring Runaan and Soren's whistling.  **"I'll be back."**

"Yeah?" Gren was hoping his face was not too red. "I'm counting on it." 

Aaravos beamed.  **"Don't let Claudia get in too much trouble."**

"You have my word." 

.

.

.

.

The elf was suddenly leaning in Gren's ear, his lips brushing against the lobe.  **"I love you."** He whispered, sending ripples of satisfaction and glee throughout Gren's entire being. He turned his head, meeting his partner's lips for a split second. 

"I love you too." 

* * *

 

Gren expected sadness to overcome him as Aaravos and the other elves disappeared from sight. 

But it didn't. 

He knew everything would turn out okay. 

It wasn't like before. 

_Yeah._

_And this time, look forward to seeing him again._

_Instead of fearing it._

* * *

"I wasn't a fan of you before, Aaravos. The things I've heard... But you changed, didn't you?" 

"Leave the man alone, Runaan. Sorry, fella..." Rayla looked apologetically at Aaravos. "He's acting a tad aggressive just because he's nervous." 

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Xadia and back. Xadia and back. Then you'll be home._

_._

_._

_Home?_

_Is that what Katolis is now?_

**"Why does a powerful elf like you have to be nervous about, Runaan?"**

The older moonshadow elf winced. "Nothing." 

Rayla cackled. "You're a liar, Runaan!" She skipped over next to Aaravos and whispered: "He's afraid of what his husband will say." 

_"Rayla!"_

Aaravos chuckled. Seeing the two elves bicker was amusing. It reminded him of Claudia and Soren's banter. 

_Claudia._

He regretted not saying a proper goodbye to his friend before he left. He was much more preoccupied with making sure he saw Gren. 

The startouch elf had much to thank Claudia for, including his relationship with the diplomat. 

_Gren._

It saddened Aaravos a bit when he found out that Janai and Amaya decided not to leave Katolis, which meant Gren would stay behind as well. 

 _"I don't think I should leave Amaya. Not again, ya know?"_ Gren looked a little downcast as well when he informed Aaravos.  _"But.... It's just a quick trip, right?"_

**_"Yes. If they don't kill me first."_ **

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"That was a joke."_ **

_"It wasn't funny."_

**_"Then why are you laughing?"_ **

_"Because you're pretty and I forgive you."_

"Hey, beanstalk, are you listenin'?" Rayla's loud, unwarranted shouting broke Aaravos out of his thoughts. "We're gonna stay the night in the next town comin' up. It's gettin' a little dark." 

**"Very good."**

* * *

"Ye know you aren't the kinda elf that strikes me as a starstruck lover." Rayla was back to prodding in Aaravos's business later that night in the hotel. "And that guy is kind 'a scawny lookin'."

**"You're very nosy."**

"Thank you! I pride meself on it." 

.

.

.

.

"Say... You used to be kinda scary, but you're just like everyone else aren't ya?"

 _She's a bit like Claudia, only slightly more rude._ **"I wouldn't say like** everyone,  **but I am not as frightening as some believe me to be."**

"You love the scrawny guy, right?" 

**"Yes."**

.

.

.

.

"Yer not lyin'." 

**"Did you think I would?"**

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all."

.

.

.

.

 

 

**"I miss him."**

"Well, I think everyone needs a scrawny guy in their life. I've got Callum and you've got Freckles! I miss my scrawny guy too. Not that we're together or anythin'. He's just a good pal. Gren's a boyfriend, right? " 

 **"I don't-"** Aaravos sighed.  **"If that's what you want to call it, than yes. He is."**

"Aw." Rayla grinned mischievously. "That's so cute."

 _I take it back._ **"Don't call it that."**

"But it's  _fun._ " 

_She's a lot more rude._

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

After the hostility of the elves of Xadia, Aaravos was beyond excited to be back in Katolis. Claudia was the first to greet him. Her strong embrace nearly crushed his ribs. 

Aaravos smiled softly.  **"It is good to see you, Claudia."**

"Weirdo." The mage quickly pulled away. "I didn't miss you that much." 

Ezran was there to greet them as well. He was crying tears of joy. "I was afraid something was going to eat all of you!" 

"Silly little king." Rayla ran to greet him and Callum while Aaravos and Runaan let them have their moment. 

"Strange, isn't it?" Runaan mused. "Just a few months ago we were all at war due to our own pride and selfishness. And now.... Look at them. And also," the elf gave a small gesture past the trio of young kids. "Him." 

Aaravos laid eyes on a very familiar duo. He nodded at General Amaya who hung back at the gate.

.

.

.

.

"You look taller." Gren was suddenly back in Aaravos's arms, his hands gripping the elf's shoulders tightly. Aaravos breathed, really breathed. 

_This is real._

_I'm home._

**"No taller than usual."**

.

.

.

.

 **"Gren?"** Aaravos noticed that the man's breathing was ragged.  **"Hey..."**

"I'm sorry." Gren looked up at Aaravos. "I just...."

**"Just what?"**

.

.

.

.

"I never thought I would be this happy. You're... You're-"

* * *

_My star._

_You're my star._

_And out of all the people in the world, it was me._

_I was the one who found you._

_I was the one who fell._

_I was the one who got tangled in your lights._

_I was the one who did not mind losing myself in them._

_I would have rather burned in the heat of your sun than froze to death out of your grasp._

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The lights were low. 

The music was enchanting. 

The air was peaceful. 

Amaya and Janai, the women of honor, were dancing in the center of the room. 

Rayla and Claudia were flirting by the punch bowl. 

The mood- 

_I'm here._

_I'm here watching my best friend start the rest of her life._

_I'm here in this beautiful and sometimes cruel world._

_But only sometimes._

**"Everything alright, love?"**

_Right now, it's so gorgeous, I could cry._

**"Love?"**

He's  _so gorgeous, I could cry._

"Yes, star?" 

**"You seem distracted. Everything okay?"**

_It couldn't be better._

_I can't think of a single thing that could be better._

"I'm perfect." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Star?" 

**"Yes, love?"**

.

.

.

.

"I think I'm ready."

.

.

.

.

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yes."

**"I just want to make sure everything is-"**

"It is. I want it. I want  _you._ I'll- I'll let you know if it's too much, but- I think- I know I want you. All of you." 

.

.

.

.

"Aaravos?" 

**"What did I do to deserve you, love?"**

"I mean, it was pure coincidence if you think about it." 

**"Mmm. You humans can call it that if you want."**

"Oh, you're gonna use the high and mighty elf card?" 

**"I thought you liked that."**

"I do." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Are you sure I'm what you really want?"**

"Why the sudden doubt?" 

**"This is just a big decision for you. I don't want to ruin it. I'm afraid I may not be the right person."**

"Dummy. Of course you are." 

.

.

.

.

"Come on.... The dance is over. Let's go see them off. Take my hand." 

.

.

_It's warm._

_It's loud._

_I can feel his heart beat._

_He's just as nervous as I am._

_What did_ I  _do to deserve_ him? 

* * *

What if he had never taken the tarp off of that mirror?

What if he left as soon as he saw that he was dealing with an elf?

What if he hadn't spoken his true feelings that night?  

Was it all just coincidence? 

Or was it some sort of destiny? 

He was the loneliest person Gren had ever met. 

He was supposed to be Gren's enemy.

But Gren was not a fighter. 

Never had been.

Never would be. 

_I wonder...._

_Did I cured him of his loneliness?_

_That isolation he felt not only in that mirror, but mentally as well...._

_It's been gone for some time._

_Was that me?_

_Was it Claudia?_

It didn't matter. 

.

.

.

.

"Star?" 

.

.

.

.

**"Yes, love?"**

"Are you happy?" 

.

.

.

.

**"Incandescently."**

.

.

.

.

"Star?" 

**"Yes, love?"**

.

.

.

.

"Your magic... Have you ever used it whenever we-" 

**"No. I've never used magic on you."**

.

.

.

.

"Can you?" 

**"I could. What did you have in mind?"**

.

.

.

.

"You glow. You glow brighter than any star I've ever seen. I want- I want- I want you to kiss me so much that I start to glow too. Can you- Can you-" 

**"Your wish is my command."**

* * *

Everything felt ethereal. 

Otherworldly. 

Gren was brimming with and ancient, wonderful sort of magic. 

It hurt at first. 

But as soon as Aaravos's hands cupped his face and he mashed his lips onto Gren's, it was vibrant. 

It was like for the first time, they were really one. 

They merged. 

Light against light. 

Heart against heart. 

_This is really love._

* * *

"Thank you." 

**"Of course, love."**

.

.

.

"Did I- Was I-" 

 **"You were a beautiful little light."** Aaravos kissed the freckles on Gren's collarbone.  **"Like a firefly."**

Gren's face flushed. "You- You think so?" 

**"I know so."**

.

.

.

.

"Star?" 

**"Yes, firefly?"**

.

.

.

.

"I love you, Aaravos." 

**"I love you too, Gren."**

* * *

"I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you"

"Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow.... Um.... I don't even know what to say. This journey has been so incredible. I can't believe I have finally reached the end. To be honest, I'm actually on the verge of tears as I write this because I never thought I'd receive this must positive feedback for a little fic like this! Before I rest for like a week, I will leave a few things for you all
> 
> 1) HERE IS THE PLAYLIST FOR THIS FIC: https://open.spotify.com/user/k5wcmuny2da266pdznl0d4afz/playlist/1oEnayQ61JzrdnOgDAJVuN?si=eiJxWjqoQGeqUI5J6dCe_w
> 
> 2) Twitter: @CeltyThings (Follow me if u feel so inclined
> 
> 3) Please check out my other stuff on my profile if you enjoyed this! I write RWBY stuff and there's a crossover fic that I've been working on for a really long time as well! 
> 
> 4) My good friend uwucraft will be releasing Aaren content pretty soon but check out his Runaan x Tinker fic!!! it's really good!! Actually, just check out his whole profile cause he's an incredible writer! 
> 
> And... that's it, guys! Saying goodbye is never easy, but I'll be back with more Aaren content soon! I'm going to focus on my crossover for now, so you can catch me there for a while.
> 
> Thank you guys! Thank you so, so much! 
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Lisa Kay


	17. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys don't get spotify

[I Think We're Alone Now ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsi43H9FTtE)

 

[Mirror Mirror ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqfopP4-osM)

 

[Dancing in the Moonlight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yBnIUX0QAE)

 

[All Die Young ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR-Wa_lXvAA)

 

[Cosmic Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TG4LBBXedc)

 

[Out of My League ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d2I6SIs_bk&t=0s&index=17&list=FLpswI3qnovC3ykiRRvi1tpw)

 

[Russian Doll ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ6DUrb1okk&index=28&list=FLpswI3qnovC3ykiRRvi1tpw)

 

[Make You Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lysc7S7-E0I&index=35&list=FLpswI3qnovC3ykiRRvi1tpw)

 

[Wherever I Go ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jclnm-0ktHM&list=FLpswI3qnovC3ykiRRvi1tpw&index=54)

 

[Shine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siHx0Yo-mqE)

 

[This is Us Colliding ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M86nIMNYnk)

 

[Bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_NUUZJLMp8)

 

[Dead Hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzSti0oOJGA)

 

[Dream a Little Dream of Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE)

 

[Black Flies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wewmoql_sUo)


End file.
